


The Boy Who Fight

by Chagri



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Calum Hood Being an Asshole, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Investigations, Magic-Users, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Prophecy, Protective Ashton, Protective Calum Hood, Quidditch, Slytherin, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chagri/pseuds/Chagri
Summary: " S'éprend-on de ceux pour qui l'on a du goût ? Impensable. On tombe amoureux de ceux que l'on ne supporte pas, de ceux qui représentent un danger insoutenable."  -Amélie NothombSeptembre 2013Luke Hemmings remontait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross, les yeux rivés sur son smartphone qu'il tenait dans une main, poussant son chariot à bagages de l'autre. Il ne remarqua pas les quelques personnes qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Le jeune homme de 15 ans avait l'habitude qu'on regarde avec des yeux ronds, sa splendide chouette effraie.Bien qu'apprendre qu'il était le premier sorcier d'une famille de moldues avait été un choc, Luke s'été assez vite adapté à son nouveau monde, grâce à une bande d'amis. Mais il ne reniait pas ses origines moldues, comme en témoignait l'iPhone qui avait toute son attention.Alors qu'il arrivait près de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾, il éteignit l'appareil, pour éviter qu'il ne se détraque à cause de la magie. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un pilier massif en brique et il fut instantanément propulsé sur le quai 9 ¾.Luke sourit à pleines dents : il allait enfin rejoindre son second foyer.





	1. Réunion

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est tirée d'un scénario proposé par Chloesfictions sur le blog Getting Inspired ( http://gettinginspired.skyrock.com ), même si déjà postée sur Wattpad, j'ai décidé de la partager ici aussi.
> 
> L'univers où elle se déroule appartient à J.K.Rowling. Je l'ai largement modifié et y ai ajouté ma touche personnelle, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> \- Chagri

Septembre 2013

 

Luke Hemmings remontait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross, les yeux rivés sur son smartphone qu'il tenait dans une main, poussant son chariot à bagages de l'autre. Il ne remarqua pas les quelques personnes qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Le jeune homme de 15 ans avait l'habitude qu'on regarde avec des yeux ronds, sa splendide chouette effraie. Depuis cinq ans qu'il parcourait ce même chemin tous les premiers septembres, Luke avait appris à ignorer les regards les plus insistants.

Bien qu'apprendre qu'il était le premier sorcier d'une famille de moldues avait été un choc, Luke s'été assez vite adapté à son nouveau monde, grâce à une bande d'amis. Mais il ne reniait pas ses origines moldues, comme en témoignait l'iPhone qui avait toute son attention.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾, il éteignit l'appareil, pour éviter qu'il ne se détraque à cause de la magie. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un pilier massif en brique et il fut instantanément propulsé sur le quai 9 ¾ où une imposante locomotive déversait des jets de fumée, transformant élèves et parents en silhouettes fantomatiques. Luke sourit à pleines dents : il allait enfin rejoindre son second foyer.

Luke trouva un compartiment vide et s'y installa en attendant que le train démare. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et observa le quai. On pouvait y distinguer à travers la fumée, les premières années, hésitantes à l'idée de quitter leur parents et leur foyer, mais également intriguées par ce qui les attendait une fois montées dans ce train. Luke aussi avait été intrigué lorsque il avait découvert pour la première fois ce train ; ce train qui l'emmènerait vers un monde différent de celui qu'il avait connu jusque-là, un monde où la magie régnait, son autre monde. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il montait dans ce train et l'émerveillement n'avait toujours pas disparu. Soudain, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées

\- Hé ! Mais c'est notre petit blondinet préféré ! s'exclama une voix que Luke ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du blond.  
\- Hey Ash ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors ces vacances ? demanda t-il à l'adresse d'un garçon qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Oh tranquille, tu sais le camping façon sorcier, c'est plutôt reposant, répondit le jeune homme tout en allant s'installer en face de Luke.

Ashton était l'un des meilleurs amis de Luke. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première soirée à Poudlard, après avoir été tous les deux placés à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre et depuis ne se quittaient plus. Ashton, contrairement à son ami était un sang-mêlé, né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, il avait toujours vécu en compagnies de la magie et avait aidé Luke à se familiariser avec ce monde.

\- Dis moi ? Je sais que t'aimes bien mon chien Chuky, mais tu veux lui ressembler ou comment ça se passe ? Non parce que c'est à peine si on te voit sous tes boucles ! rit Luke.  
\- Très drôle, non vraiment, je m'incline devant ton humour, dit Ashton en roulant des yeux, en parlant de ça, tu paries quelle couleur pour Mike cette rentrée ?  
\- Euh, je sais pas peut être un vert ou un rouge, non un bleu, ouais, je le vois bien avec un bleu électrique bien flashy façon Mike, déclara Luke.  
\- Pas mal ! Tu m'avais vu sur le quai ? intervint une nouvelle personne.

Les deux sorciers tournèrent alors la tête. Devant eux se tenait un garçon assez grand dont la couleur de cheveux, bleue électrique, contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

\- Mike ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Ashton.  
\- Comme un élève lorsque il doit, de force, retourner à l'école après deux mois de glandouille, répondit le garçon aux cheveux colorés tout en rejoignant ses camarades dans le compartiment. 

Luke et Ashton connaissaient Michael depuis la première année, mais c'est lors de leur seconde année à Poudlard; quand Luke était rentré en tant que poursuiveur et Michael en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor; que le trio s'était véritablement formé. Dés lors, les trois amis étaient devenus inséparables. Si Michael était également un sang-mêlé, une particularité le différenciait pourtant des autres sorciers. C'était un métamorphomage, en effet ce dernier était né avec la capacité de changer son apparence à volonté, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait avec ses cheveux.

 

***

 

Le train venait de sortir de Londres et les trois amis continuèrent à parler de leur vacances et de ce qui les attendait cette année notamment de leur B.U.S.E.  
Après avoir traversé la campagne anglaise et ses champs, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières et où une pluie légère commençait à s'abattre.

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les trois amis prirent une des diligences qui permettaient aux élèves de rejoindre le château. Le ciel s'était soudainement assombri et la pluie s'abattait de plus en plus violemment sur la lande. Lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de chêne, de puissants éclairs traversèrent le ciel et éclairèrent le château. Cela faisait seize ans qu'avait eu lieu la bataille de Poudlard, tout avait été reconstruit depuis, mais le château gardait quelques marques de cette bataille, notamment sur les façades où on pouvait facilement distinguer des impacts dus aux sorts lancés.

Les trois sorciers se précipitèrent en haut des escaliers pour ne pas être mouillés. Une fois arrivés dans le grand Hall d'entrée, ils allèrent vers la grande salle et rejoignirent leur table où se trouvaient le reste de leurs amis. Alors qu'Ashton était occupé à terrifier des élèves de troisième année en leur racontant comment ils risquaient de perdre la vie en participant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques et que Michael faisait rire quelques-uns de leurs camardes de classe en changeant la forme de son visage, Luke lui, observait la salle. Le plafond était un ciel sans nuage rempli d'étoiles scintillantes et des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs. Les fantômes, transparents et grisâtres, se promenaient de table en table pour parler avec les élèves et au bout de la salle était dressée la table des professeurs. Au centre se trouvait la directrice McGonagall qui regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, les élèves prendre place à leur table au fur en à mesure qu'ils arrivaient. Vêtue comme à son habitude d'une grande robe de sorcier en velours vert et de son chapeau pointu soigneusement incliné, elle contrastait avec la robe violette du professeur Trelawney qui se trouvait à ça gauche.

\- Ma parole ! s'écria Ashton à l'adresse d'une rousse, ne me dis pas qu'ils ont vraiment fait ce que je pense qu'ils ont fait ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Michael, Oh mes félicitations Capucine, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille, eh Luke !  
\- Oui ? fit-il tout en arrêtant d'observer la salle et en se retournant afin de voir Michael.  
\- Capucine est préfet, tu me dois 10 gallions, sourit le bleuté.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! c'est pas possible ! Capucine dis moi que c'est pas vrai...  
\- Vous avez parié sur le choix des préfets, non mais je rêve, tu dois vraiment être à sec pour faire ça Michael, ria la jeune fille, et désolée Luke, mais oui, je suis préfet, fit elle en montrant son insigne épinglé sur ça robe, et je vous préviens, je vous ai à l'œil cette année, il est hors de question que Serpentard gagne encore la coupe des quatre maisons parce qu'un certain Irwin, Clifford ou même Hemmings a décidé de désintégrer les toilettes en utilisant les Feuxfous de chez Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux ou je ne sais quelles autres bêtises, dit elle pointant chacun des garçons du bout de son doigt, il est hors de question que je revois le sourire fier de Hood.  
\- Si c'est pour lutter contre Hood, je suis même prêt à travailler et à avoir les meilleures notes de l'école.  
\- Merci Mike, j'en demandais pas tant, rit-elle.  
\- C'est un plaisir Miss Grifinds, répondit Michael en exécutant une courbette ridicule.  
\- Eh ! Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai quand même choisi de les faire exploser dans les toilettes des Serpentard, y a un certain mérite je trouve, dit malicieusement Ashton.  
\- Ash..., souffla la rouquine désespérée,... Bon, au fait, avant que j'oublie, j'ai croisé Ted et il m'a dit de vous dire de passer à la sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch même si officieusement, vous en faites déjà partie, dit elle en souriant.  
\- Tu parles évidemment qu'on en fait partie, on ne peut pas se passer de joueurs comme nous. Nous sommes si..

Michael n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.


	2. La chanson du Choixpeau

Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent. Le professeur Graham s'avança à la tête d'une file d'élèves de première année qui la suivirent jusqu'au bout de la salle, prés de la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous mis en rang, le professeur Graham posa un tabouret sur le sol et y déposa un vieux chapeau de sorcier, rapiécé et tordu. Tous les élèves présents, les anciens comme les premières années, l'observèrent attentivement. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, l'étoffe du chapeau se fendit afin de former une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 

Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leur quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.  
Cette année, je vous en dis plus long,  
Alors ouvrez vos oreilles et écoutez bien ma chanson.  
Cher Enfant, être à Poudlard, vous en serez fière,  
Car cette année, pour les sorciers, est particulière.  
Restez unis,  
Restez amis.  
Quelle que soit la répartition,  
Quelle que soit votre maison.

 

La salle éclata en applaudissements.

 

\- Pourquoi il dit que c'est une année spéciale ? demanda Luke en se penchant vers Capucine.  
\- Oh, je suppose qu'il savait pas trop quoi dire pour modifier sa chanson de l'année dernière, haussa-t-elle les épaules tout en continuant d'applaudir.

 

Le professeur Graham s'approcha de la file d'élèves avec un long parchemin.

 

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Une fois qu'il aura donné le nom de votre maison, vous irez rejoindre la table correspondante. Commençons. Allister Owen ! dit elle en regardant la masse de nouveaux élèves devant elle.

 

Un garçon à lunette s'avança fièrement et s'assit sur le tabouret. Mme Graham posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 

\- Serpentard ! cria le Choixpeau.

 

Le garçon ôta le chapeau et se précipita à grand pas vers la table de Serpentard, où tous les élèves l'applaudissaient.

 

\- Autis Marc !  
\- Serpentard !

 

De nouveaux des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent de la table au bout de la salle.

 

\- Y a que des Serpentards cette année ou quoi ? demanda Michael.  
\- C'est les deux premiers attend de voir, lui répondit Capucine.  
\- Bluwell Anna !  
\- Serpentard !  
\- Non mais c'est une blague-là !  
\- Calme-toi Ashton, le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit, lui souffla Luke.  
\- Bartley Eleanor !  
\- Poufsouffle !  
\- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, souffla le boucler.  
\- Cobbs Dennis !  
\- Serdaigle !  
\- Eels Julia !  
\- Poufsouffle !  
\- Grifinds Marcus !  
\- Ton petit frère rentre cette année Capucine, il a intérêt à être à..  
\- Gryffondor !  
\- Voilà parfait, ton frère est un petit gars bien Capucine, dit Michael satisfait.

 

Au loin, le petit rouquin descendait les marches pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison. Il chercha sa sœur du regard et quand il l'eut trouvé, lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

 

Une fois la répartition terminée, alors que le professeur Graham rejoignait la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall fit tinter son verre à pied. Elle se leva un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

 

\- Bienvenue à tous, aux anciens comme aux nouveaux et que cette année commence dans la joie et le partage, déclara t'elle en ouvra largement les bras.

 

Les plats vides présents sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets succulent et aux odeurs alléchantes. Dans la salle, une atmosphère de bonheur régnait, les nouveaux élèves faisaient connaissance, et les plus anciens retrouvaient leurs amis. Au-dehors, la pluie faisait rage et les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient lourdement sur les vitraux, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Une fois les assiettes vides et les ventres bien remplies, la directrice se leva de nouveaux.

 

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés permettez moi de vous rappeler quelques règles et quelques informations importantes. Tout d'abord, la forêt dans le parc, est et demeure, pour vous tous, comme sont nom l'indique, strictement interdite, dit-elle tout en insistant sur le dernier mot. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs, que tous les produits provenants de chez Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux seront confisqués, et que leur possesseur seront punis de quelques heures de colle. La liste des autres objets formellement interdits est affichée, comme chaque année, sur la porte de son bureau. En ce qui concerne la constitution des équipes de Quidditch, dit-elle enthousiaste, les sélections auront lieu lors de la deuxième semaine, les jours exacts seront affichés dans la salle commune de chaque maison, la sélection est ouverte à tous les élèves sauf ceux de première année. Et maintenant avant d'aller nous coucher chantons l'hymne de l'École ! s'exclama-t-elle.

 

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
On qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir le tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à s'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

 

Tout le monde se mit debout et chanta à son rythme, à sa façon, l'hymne de Poudlard.

 

\- Allez, tout le monde au lit, c'est une année bien remplie qui nous attend, conclu alors la directrice.

 

Tous les élèves se levèrent des tables, les premières années, elles, suivirent les préfets de leur maison. Luke, Ashton et Michael allèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de leur maison, ils se postèrent devant lui.

 

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda alors la grosse dame du tableau.  
\- Ad honorem, répondit Ashton.

 

Le tableau bascula alors laissant apparaitre l'entrée de leur maison. Arrivé dans la salle commune où crépitait un feu de bois dans la cheminée, les garçons montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et se rendirent dans leur dortoir. Quelque minute après tout le monde dormait, seul, Luke était assis prés de la vitre et regardait la pluie tomber. Il pensait à ce qu'allait lui réserver cette nouvelle année dans le monde magique.


	3. Premier Jour

\- Alors cet emploi du temps ? interrogea Michael en s’asseyant près de ses amis dans la grande salle.  
\- Tu vas pas le croire, répondit Luke le sourire aux lèvres, on ne verra Serpentard qu'en option.  
\- Non sérieux !? demanda Michael en arrachant la feuille que tenait son ami, c’est cool ça ! Et on commence par... Oh non, pas ça, j’aime pas Potion, en plus Greengrasse m’aime pas.  
\- Si elle aimait quelqu’un ça se saurait je pense, dit Capucine qui venait d’arrivait, mais aussi t’y mets pas du tiens, chaque année tu te débrouilles pour faire exploser trois ou quatre chaudrons.  
\- Je ne suis pas doué, c’est génétique, la potion et les Clifford ça a toujours fait deux.  
\- Mais voyons.. Bon allez on y va ? Si on arrive en retard elle sera encore plus exécrable que d’ordinaire ! dit Ashton en se levant.

Un peu avant 9h les élèves commencèrent à se diriger par petits groupes vers leur salle de classe. Les quatre Gryffondors se rendirent au cachot où avait lieu les cours de Potion. Le Professeur Greengrasse, était non seulement le professeur de potion mais également la directrice de la maison Serpentard depuis quelques années déjà. C’était une jeune femme d’une trentaine d’année, grande et émaciée, aux cheveux blonds toujours attachés en un chignon parfait et au teint extrêmement laiteux, sans doute dut au fait qu’elle passait le plus claire de son temps dans son cachot.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la journée, souffla le professeur, Bon pour la plupart d’entre vous c’est notre dernière année ensemble, annonça-t elle en marchant dans la classe, je ne prendrai que les meilleurs pour la préparation des A.S.P.I.C., ceux qui obtiendront donc un O en Potion lors des B.U.S.E. auront la possibilité de continuer mes cours l’année prochaine, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec des élèves qui, comment dire, elle s’arrêta devant Michael et le détailla de haut en bas avant de reprendre, qui n’ont pas un minimum de potentiel exploitable en Potion. Je vous demanderai donc d’être attentif et calme. Au moindre débordement ou à la moindre agitation se sera 10 points de moins pour la maison de l’élève concerné et une retenue en conséquence.  
\- Génial, souffla un petit brun au fond de la classe.  
\- Mr. Finds, vous-voulez peut-être servir d’exemple ? dit Greengrasse tout en fixant, d’un regard assassin, le jeune Serdaigle.   
\- Euh… non… non madame, balbutia ce dernier.  
\- Bien, vous savez donc ce qu’il vous reste à faire Mr. Finds, taisez vous et écoutez. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la classe, Je vais commencer par vous enseigner les potions les plus souvent demandées lors des examens de B.U.S.E. Veuillez sortir vos livres et les ouvrir page 43. Nous allons commencer par la solution de force, si elle est bien réalisée, elle donne à celui qui la boit une force surhumaine durant 5h voir 6h si les ingrédients sont de première qualité. Elle nécessite un temps de macération de 48 heures, nous les testerons donc quand nous nous reverrons vendredi, continua-t-elle d’expliquer tout en s’asseyant à son bureau. Sortez vos chaudrons, les ingrédients sont..; elle gita sa baguette et l’armoire du fond de la classe s’ouvrit; là. Suivez les instructions de votre manuel, vous avez 1h20 à partir de.., elle fit se lever le sablier sur son bureau, maintenant, dit elle alors que le sable commença à s’écouler.

Au bout d’une quarantaine de minute, Mme Greengrasse commença à circuler dans la classe afin d’observer de plus prés les préparations des jeunes sorciers. Elle avait pour habitude de se promener dans sa salle de classe et de se poster derrière les élèves lorsque ils suivaient les recettes. Cette manie les rendait encore plus nerveux et les induisait en erreur. Au file des années, Luke avait pu observer que son professeur affichait un sourire satisfait lorsque elle voyait un élève se tromper dans la réalisation de sa recette, sans doute contente de pouvoir l’humilier lors du teste de la potion.

À la fin du cours tous les élèves avaient rendu la préparation obtenue au professeur qui les avait rangées dans une armoire afin qu’elles puissent macérer jusque au cours suivant.

***

Comme les options ne commençaient qu’à partir de la troisième semaine, le dernier cours de la journée était Botanique, avec le professeur Londubat, directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Si la matière intéressait peu d’élève, elle était plutôt divertissante, et ce, grâce la folie et la maladresse du professeur.

En arrivant dans la serre n°4, le directeur de Gryffondor affichait un air enjoué et sifflotait gaiment.

\- Bonjours les enfants, j’espère que votre journée c’est bien passée, tout d’abord je tiens à féliciter Mr Irwin, premier jour de cours et pas encore de point enlevé à Gryffondor, vous vous améliorez, mais bon ne vendons pas la peau de l’ourse avant de l’avoir tué comme le dit si bien votre professeur d’Étude des Moldus, je rappelle que la journée n’est pas terminée, sourit-il, Bref ! Assez bavardé ! Vous avez vos B.U.S.E. à la fin de l’année et je suis décidé à ce que vous ayez tous des notes maximales donc au travaille ! Prenez vos manuels page 7. Vous verrez, ce qu’on va étudier durant le premier trimestre est très très très intéressant et amusant aussi. Notre premier chapitre sera sur les plantes qui modifient notre organisme.


	4. " If you don't swim you'll drown"

Voila deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et Luke avait enfin retrouvé ces marques, se lever chaque matin dans son dortoir, recevoir le courrier grâce à sa chouette et non plus grâce au facteur, entendre Michael et Ashton se disputer pour des broutilles ou encore courir dans les escaliers avant que ceux-ci ne se déplacent. Mais s’il y avait bien un truc auquel Luke n’arriverait jamais à s’habituer, c’est bien l’originalité et les innovations pédagogiques de son professeur de botanique. Ce dernier avait décidé d’enseigner les effets de la Branchiflore sur les être humains pas seulement en théorie mais également en pratique. C’est donc pour cette raison que le jeune homme, ainsi que toute sa classe, étaient alignés sur la rive du lac du château, en maillot de bain, alors qu’une brise légère mais glaciale soufflait sur la lande.

\- Bien ! Alors comme vous êtes sensés le savoir, ou du moins vous vous en doutez, la Branchiflore est une plante capable de modifier notre organisme. Mais que fait elle exactement ? Comment les changements se manifestent- ils ? Et bien nous allons le voir ensemble ! déclara M. Londubat. Je vais vous distribuer une racine, vous la mangerez et irez directement dans l’eau, vous vous immergez entièrement et… et vous m’attendrez.  
\- Mais Monsieur, l’eau est gelée, on va attraper un sale rhume, protesta une jeune fille.  
\- Mélanie ? Vous êtes à Gryffondor ? Chez les courageux, n’es ce pas ? la jeune fille acquiesça, alors faites honneur à votre maison et soyez la première, le professeur de botanique s’avança vers la jeune fille et lui donna une racine, et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, l’eau ne vous paraitra pas si froide que ça, dit-il tout sourire en continuant de distribuer les racines.

Luke fut le dernier à recevoir sa racine. Il regarda autour de lui, plus personne n’était à la surface à part son professeur qui ne mis pas longtemps avant de plonger. Il savait qu’il aurait dut lire les pages sur la branchiflore dés que son professeur en avait parlé, il savait qu’il aurait du demander des explications à Capucine avant que celle-ci ne plonge, mais là, il était trop tard.

Le jeune sorcier pris une grande inspiration, avala d’une traite la racine et plongea dans l’eau glacée du lac. Alors qu’il essayait de garder le plus d’air possible tout en nageant vers le fond, Luke ressenti de violentes brulures autour de sa gorge. Il paniqua, s’agita et relâcha tout l’air contenu dans sa bouche. Il porta ses mains à son coup et senti d’énormes fentes sous ses doigts. Puis, alors que la douleur disparaissait peu à peu et qu’il arrivait à respirer, il compris, la racine de branchiflore avait fait effet, elle l’avait doté de branchies le long de sa gorge. Luke ouvrit alors la bouche et pris une gorgée d’eau, il senti les bulles d’oxygènes aller à son cerveau, et de légères chatouilles quand l’eau s’évacua de part et d’autres de sa gorge. Quelque un lui tapa sur l’épaule et il se retourna. Ashton se tenait là devant lui et lui montra tout sourire ces grandes mains palmées. Luke regarda alors ses mains et ces pieds qui c’étaient allongés et aplatis, et où, une fine membrane avait poussé et reliait à présent chacun de ces doigts. Ashton lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Un silence lourd mais apaisant les entourait. Luke était dans sa bulle. Il se moquait du temps qui passait, trop émerveillé par les nouvelles découvertes que lui offrait le monde magique. Il faisait abstraction du reste et regardait, tout ce qui l’entourait. Il était face à une véritable forêt aquatique d’une diversité incroyable. Il y avait des petites plantes, des grandes, des vertes, des noires, des bleus, certaines crachaient des bulles, d’autres ce recroquevillaient dès qu’on les approchait de trop prés. Il y avait aussi une multitude d’espèces marines. Il avait vu des sirènes, aperçu les longues tentacules du poulpe géant qui vivait dans le Lac et des dizaines de poissons argentés nageaient autour du groupe.

Au bout d’un moment, Mr. Londubat fit signe à ses élèves qu’il était temps de remonter. Alors que les étudiants nageaient peu à peu vers la surface Luke senti quelque chose s’accrocher à son pied. Il baissa la tête. Un strangulot avait entouré ces tentacules tout autour de sa cheville. Alors qu’il essayait d’attraper sa baguette accrochée à son bras, deux autres strangulots surgirent de derrière les algues et se jetèrent sur lui. Luke se débattait mais les trois monstres l’attiraient vers le fond.

\- Ebulios ! cria Luke une fois sa baguette dans les mains. Aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche, laissant place à des petites bulles. Une sorte de filament argenté jaillit alors de sa baguette et attaqua les strangulots qui se transformèrent immédiatement en grosses bulles.

Luke se dépêcha alors de rejoindre son groupe mais en baissant la tête il aperçut Mélanie qui se débattait, elle aussi, avec les démons marins. Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil vers ses camarades, ils étaient déjà tous remontés. Luke fit donc demi tour afin d’aller aider la jeune fille. Alors qu’il se rapprochait d’elle il lança des sorts aux strangulots pour qu’ils la lâche. Après avoir chassé le dernier monstre il était assez prés de sa camarade et la saisi par le poignée. Elle était inconsciente, ces mains n’étaient plus palmées et les branchies dans son coup avaient disparues, la branchiflore avait fini de faire effet sur elle.

Luke la saisi alors par la taille et essaya de rejoindre la surface mais le corps inerte de la jeune fille les entraînait vers le fond. Le sorcier se fatiguait de plus en plus, ces mains reprenaient petit à petit une forme normale et ces branchies disparaissaient elles aussi, de son coup. Il regardât la surface, il en était encore loin. Alors qu’il luttait toujours, Luke senti ses muscles le lâcher et quelque chose de froid s’engouffrait dans la gorge. Il regardait désespérément la lumière, il devait y arriver.

Sa vu se brouillait et ses membres ne répondaient plus, entrainait par Mélanie ils coulaient désormais tout les deux vers les sombres profondeurs du lac. Alors qu’il lâchait sa dernière bulle d’oxygène, il senti quelque chose l’agripper et le tirer avec force vers le haut mais le noir complet l’envahi. 

\- Vous croyez qu’il nous entend ?  
\- Écartez vous, laissez les respirer non d’un dragon sans tête! Mélanie calmez-vous et respirez profondément. Jake ! Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Capucine, donnez une serviette à Mélanie et Ashton!

Luke entendait des voix parler, et une agitation se former autour de lui, mais il était trop déboussolé pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il ne savait pas où il était et son corps tout ankylosé était la seule chose dont il avait réellement conscience.

Tout à coup un spasme le fit bomber le torse et il recracha toute l’eau qui était rentrée dans ses poumons.

De l’eau ? L’eau, le lac, Mélanie, les strangulots...

Comme poussé par un élan de survie, Luke utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait et se redressa. Il ouvrit les yeux, et jeta un regard perdu tout autour de lui. Il était sur la rive du lac. Mélanie, assise à ces cotés, tentée de reprendre son souffle, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture. Devant lui ce tenait Ashton, également enveloppé dans une épaisse serviette.

\- Luke ! Vous allez bien ?! Michael, apportez lui une serviette ! ordonna le professeur.

Rassuré Luke se laissa aller à la fatigue et s’effondra d’épuisement dans les bras de son professeur.


	5. Feu et Eau

Mme Pomfresh insista lourdement pour que Mélanie et Luke passent la soirée à l'infirmerie et ce n'est que le lendemain, après qu'elle les ait tous les deux examinés, qu'elle les autorisa à retourner auprès de leurs amis.

Les deux jeunes sorciers ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de la soirée et ne se parlèrent pas non plus sur le chemin qui les mena à la grande salle, sans doute leur timidité les en empêchait, mais au moment de se séparer pour rejoindre leur amis respectifs Mélanie interpella Luke.

\- Euh ... Luke ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Euh.. Bun.. Je voulais... Je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu m'as sauvée la vie et sans toi je serais surement encore au fond du Lac, dit-elle alors que ces joues commençaient à rougirent.  
\- Oh et bien, y' a pas de quoi, tu aurais fait la même chose, répondit Luke en se grattant la nuque, bon Ashton m'a beaucoup aidé aussi, rit-il.  
\- C'est pas faux, dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire, quoi qu'il en soit je voulais te remercier, sourit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre ces amis.  
\- Hey mec! On est là, héla Michael en faisant un signe au blondinet.

Luke rejoignit ces deux camarades assis au bout de la table de Gryffondor.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi Mélanie ? interrogea Michael en se collant à Luke.  
\- Mike t'es pire qu'une fille quand tu fais ça ! Ash j'ai pas vraiment pu le faire avant mais merci mec !  
\- Y'a pas de quoi Luke, et puis qui aurait fait mes devoirs d'astronomie sinon, non mais j'ai réfléchis et tu m'étais indispensable alors j'ai foncé, répondit Ashton en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.  
\- Bon tu nous dis ce qu'elle te racontait ou pas ? s'impatienta Michael.  
\- Mais rien elle..  
\- Eh ! Hemmings ! Les interrompit une voix, qui provenait de la table de Serpentard, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.  
\- Hood, qu'es ce que tu.., mais Luke qui se retournait n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un seau d'eau gelée sur le visage.  
\- Oops ça mouille, ricana un garçon assis à coté du prénommé Hood.  
\- Parait que tu as manqué de te noyer, moi qui pensais que les moldues avaient au moins la présence d'esprit d'apprendre à... mais il se retrouva trempé à son tour et ne put terminer sa phrase.  
\- Retournes bouffer de sushis et laisse nous tranquille, le coupa Capucine en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, il va pas commencer à nous saouler lui hein ! grogna-t-elle en s'installant auprès de ses amis tandis que le Serpentard, mouillé de la tête au pied, sortait en furie de la grande salle sous le regard amusé des élèves.  
\- Tu as mal dormi ? interrogea Ashton tout en lui tendant, avec précaution, la carafe de jus d’orange.  
\- Non c'est juste que dans 5 minutes je vais me supporter la soeur et un Hood par jour c'est mon quota maximal.  
\- Calum à une soeur? Depuis quand?  
\- Oui, une soeur jumelle et donc depuis qu'il est né. Elle est dans ma classe d' _Étude des Runes_ , on l'entendait pas trop les autres années mais là elle c'est révélée au grand jour. C'est la même que son frère, une vrai peste, en fait je me demande lequel des deux est le pire.. souffla la rouquine tout en buvant son café à la hâte, bon je vous laisse faut que je monte au sommet de la tour nord pour mon cour, on se revoit plus tard. Et contente de te revoir - Luke, je crois que je n'aurait pas survecu seul avec ces deux là, dit-elle en souriant aux garçons.  
\- Bonne journée et merci pour Hood ! dit Luke.  
\- Asperger un Hood avec de l'eau glacée est un plaisir que je ne me refuse pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

***

Les trois garçons étaient debout dans la salle de classe et écoutaient leur professeurs de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui leur expliqué les différentes sortes de dragon. En effet, le professeur Hagrid était un grand fan des dragons et ne parlait pratiquement que de ces bêtes là durant ces cours.

\- Bon alors elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda Ashton à Luke alors que leur professeur leur expliquait la différence entre un Noir des Hébrides et un Norvégien à Crête.  
\- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles Ash ?  
\- Bun Mélanie, ce matin, qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Mr Irwin, suivez le cour s'il vous plait, intervint le professeur.  
\- Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Elle voulait simplement me remercier pour hier, souffla le blond.  
\- Et moi ? S'indigna Ashton, personne ne me remercie ni ne me félicite pour ma bravoure, mon courage, ma…  
\- Attend Ash désolé de te couper, mais Luke ne me dit pas que vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole de la soirée ?  
\- Bun non Mike enfin tu voulais qu'on se dise quoi ? On est pas spécialement ami et puis je suis timide et..  
\- Mais t'es sérieux ? Elle est magnifique, tu passes au dessus de ta timidité avec une fille comme ça ! Franchement, moi je passes une soirée seul avec elle mais je sais pas moi, je lui parle, je la complimente, je..  
\- Mr Irwin, le coupa la voix de leur professeur un brin agacé.  
\- Tu parlerai à une pierre, ré-enchaîna, Michael après quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Ouais mais.. puis t'as vu comment elle te regardait, tout à l'heure, la flamme dans ces yeux..  
\- Ah ça c'est pas faux elle te dévorait du regard petit Luke, rit le bleuté en ébouriffant son ami.  
\- Mais vous allez pas bien sérieux, vous avez fumé quoi ?  
\- Oh t'imagines Mike ? Mélanie Hemmings, sa sonne bien non? riait le bouclé, Aaargh et ça fait mal ! Luke venait de pousser Ashton avec son coude et ce dernier était tombé sur de vieux pots en céramiques qui c'étaient alors brisés.  
\- Mr Irwin, non d'une gargouille, sortez de là ! Vous êtes pires qu'un dragon enragé ! râla le professeur tout en poussant le jeune sorcier pour qu'il s'éloigne des débris.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent de classe. Luke et Michael adossés au mur, attendaient Ashton qui était en train d'aider leur professeur à ramasser les débris. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ashton furieux.

\- Non mais c'est malin grâce à toi je vais devoir aider Hagrid à nourrir toutes les chouettes et les hiboux du château pendant 1 semaine, j'espère que t'es fière de toi ! On à quoi là ? Métamorphose ? tu sais quoi Hemmings, je vais tu changer en verre de terre, et je vais t amener aux chouettes ! râla le bouclé.  
\- T'oserais pas, tu m'aimes trop et puis qui ferais tes devoirs d'astronomie, je te suis indispensable, c'est toi même qui me l'a fait remarquer cher ami, rit le blond.


	6. Un entrainement épuisant

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et les professeurs mettaient déjà la pression sur les élèves pour les examens de fin d'année. C'est pour ça, qu'en ce samedi matin, alors qu'un soleil doux brillait dehors, la plupart des élèves de cinquième et septième année, étaient dans la grande salle plongés dans la tonne de devoir déjà attribuée.

À la table de Gryffondor Luke et Ashton avaient abandonné l'idée de faire leur travaille et discutaient musique. Alors que le bouclé défendait le groupe de _The Weird Sisters_ , le blond, lui, assuré que le meilleurs groupe était de loin _McGraal_ , mais ils furent coupés par Michael qui déboula dans la grande salle.

\- Salut les gars, vous voulez entendre la nouvelle? dit-il en s'attablant avec ces amis.  
\- Tu as fait tes devoirs d'Histoire ?  
\- Ha. Ha. Ha... non, bien plus intéressant que ça Ashton, dit mystérieusement le bleuté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha par dessus la table.

\- Serpentard a un nouvel attrapeur et d'après les rumeurs, il est plutôt doué.  
\- Non ! Sérieux ? C'est qui ? Comment tu le sais ? interrogea le blond.  
\- C'est Ted qui me l'a dit, je viens de le croiser dans les couloirs. Par contre il a pas réussi à savoir qui c'était, l'équipe de Serpentard fait super gaffe lors des entrainements et personne ne connait son identité. Bref et tu connais Ted, il veut pas prendre le risque de perdre notre premier match qui est contre Serpentard, on va donc renforcer les entrainements. L'année dernière ont a raté la victoire de peu, là c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard et il aimerait bien la remporter cette coupe. Et si en bonus ça empêche Hood de prendre encore ces grands aires moi je dis c'est que du bonus.  
\- Génial, souffla Luke, ne me dis pas qu'il a mis au point pleins de stratégies, que ça va recommencer comme chaque année avec ces entrainements digne de l'armée et qui commencent ou finissent à pas d'heure, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi, se plaignit-il.  
\- Et la meilleurs c'est qu'on doit être sur le terrain dans 20 mins pour un entrainement de plus, sourit Michael.  
\- Quoi !? Non ! C'est samedi, il a pas le droit de nous faire ça, râla Luke tout en s'étalant sur la table.  
\- Fallait pas être un athlète mon petit, raillât Ashton et lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule.  
\- Allez Blondi ! En route ! le motiva Michael.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers leur chambre afin de récupérer leurs balais et de s'équiper pour l'entrainement de quidditch.

 

Dés sa première année, Luke avait beaucoup aimé les cours de vol où il s'était révélé assez doué pour un « né-moldu » et Ashton l'avait poussé à se présenter aux sélections pour rentré dans l'équipe de leur maison dés leur rentrée en deuxième année. Luke avait alors était sélectionné pour le poste de poursuiveur et avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Michael qui avait était choisi comme batteur. Ashton, lui, n'étant pas aussi à l'aise sur un balais que ces deux amis, n'avait pas voulu tenter les sélections, mais étant un réel passionné de se sport, il s'était proposé pour faire office de commentateur lors des matches qui opposés les maison.

Ce sport ce jouait sur un balais volant et dans un stade avec à chaque extrémité trois grands poteaux, chacun surmonté d'un cercle, les buts. Chaque équipe était constituée de sept joueurs. Il y avait trois poursuiveurs, leur but était de marquer des points. Pour cela ils sce passaient une grosse ball rouge vif, le souaffle, et ils devaient la lancer dans l'un des grand anneaux adverse afin de marquer un but de 10 points. L'équipe était également composée de deux batteurs, en effet il y avait lors de match, deux balle noirs ensorcelées, des cognards, qui avaient pour but de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais, les batteurs étaient donc la pour protéger les autres membres de leur équipe. Armés d'une batte, ils renvoyaient les cognards en direction de l'équipe adverses. Enfin il y avait dans chaque équipe un gardien qui protégeait les buts et un attrapeur qui devait attraper une petite balle de couleur or et très rapide, le vif d'or, quand l'attrapeur réussissait à capturer le vif d'or, son équipe remportait 150 points et le match prenait fin.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard Luke et Michael, accompagnés d'Ashton, se rendirent dans le stade. Alors qu'Ashton allait s'installer dans les gradins, ces deux amis allèrent sur la pelouse , rejoindre les membres de leur équipe disposé en demi cercle autour de Ted.

\- Voici nos retardataires, bon je vais vous expliquer notre stratégie…

Ted Lupin, était le capitaine de l'équipe. Âgé de 17 ans il était en septième et dernière année, et comme Luke, il occupait le poste de poursuiveur.

Alors qu'il exposait une énième stratégie qu'il avait surement établie durant la nuit, Luke jeta un coup d'oeil à l'équipe. Il y avait les anciens comme Victor Sokol un élève de septième année qui occupé le poste de gardien et Iris Smidig, élève en sixième année et attrapeuse de l'équipe, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment car ils savaient très bien qu'une fois en plein match l'instinct prendrait le dessus sur la stratégie. Les deux nouvelles recrus de la saison; deux élèves de troisième année, Léonie Jones la troisième poursuiveuse de l'équipe et Kurt Seaming qui occupait désormais le deuxième poste de batteur aux coté de Michael; étaient contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe, trés attentifs au discours de leur capitaine.

\- Bon, allez sur vos balais on se rejoint en haut, conclu finalement Ted.

Le capitaine avait sorti le souaffle, un cognard et le vif d'or d'entrainement afin d'organiser une simulation de match. Cela faisait donc une heure et demi que l'équipe s'entrainait et que Ted s'égosillait à travers le stade.

\- Bon sang Victor ! Ouvres les yeux non ? Bouges-toi au lieu de rester les bras ballant, ça fait trois but que tu laisses passer ! Et toi Léonie ! Protèges plus le souaffle je te l'ai piqué quatre fois, et crois moi les Serpentards sont beaucoup moins délicats que moi !  
\- Ted ! Arrêtes tu vas la terroriser, s'écria Iris alors qu'elle effectuait une énième ronde à la recherche du vif d’or.  
\- On peut pas faire une pause ?  
\- Non Victor, tant que le vif d'or n'est pas attrapé on arrête pas ! Alez on s'y remet ! Cette fois c'est Léonie et Luke contre moi, Victor tu essaies d'arrêter cette foutue balle, Iris tu ouvres les yeux et Michael et Kurt vous nous protégez du cognard en essayant de ne pas l'envoyer dans les gradins.

Le gardien envoya le souaffle à Luke qui se plaça au centre. Quand Ted siffla, le blond parti le plus vite possible vers les buts en évitant les attaques de son capitaine et en faisant quelques passes à Léonie. Alors qu'il se rapprochait des buts, Iris lui coupa la route. La jeune fille descendait en piqué vers le sol, elle a surement aperçu le vif d'or pensa Luke, mais Ted profita de ce moment d'inattention et lui arracha le souaffle des mains. Luke se ressaisi immédiatement et avec Léonie ils prirent en chasse leur capitaine.

\- Stoooooop !

Tous les joueurs se stoppèrent et baissèrent la tête. Iris se trouvait près du sol assise sur son balais, le bras tendu vers le ciel et le vif d'or dans sa main. Alors que Ted allait dire quelque chose la jeune fille cria de nouveau.

\- Attention ! Ted !

Trop tard. Le cognard avait foncé sur Ted et avait heurté son balais violemment le faisant tomber. Michael se lança à la poursuite du cognard et Luke et Victor descendirent en flèche afin de rattraper leur ami. Michael assez proche du cognard brandit sa batte et tapa dedans en le dirigeant vers la malle où il était habituellement rangé. Kurt qui était au sol referma la boite d'un coup sec afin d'emprisonner la balle folle. Luke et Victor réussir à saisir Ted par les poignets et c'est in extremis qu'ils réussirent à le poser délicatement au sol. Tout les joueurs se dirigèrent leur capitaine assis sur le sable.

\- Bon vous avez bien bossé, je pense qu'on peut dire que la séance est terminé pour aujourd'hui.


	7. Sang de Bourbe

Une semaine était passée et Luke et Ashton avaient décidé de profiter de leur samedi après midi pour faire leurs devoirs et déambulaient donc dans la bibliothèque.

\- Non mais expliques moi l'intérêt; s'il existe bien sur et très franchement je doute qu'il existe; de nous faire chercher la vie de truc et bidule. C'est des cours de potion, pas d'histoire. Franchement je comprend pas en plus je sais même pas où il est leur foutu bouquin moi, ça va nous prendre la journée ! râla Ashton.  
\- Mmmh, tiens prends ça aussi, dit Luke en donnant un énième livre à son ami.  
\- Non mais c'est vrai, ok le mec a inventé une sacré potion et tout le tralala mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en moque de savoir s'il est né en 1400 ou 1800 et s'il a eu un, deux ou trois gosses, c'est vrai qu'est ce que ça va nous apporter ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? demanda le bouclé alors que son ami lui tendait encore un livre.  
\- Hein !? Euh non pas vraiment, enfin tu râles toujours donc bon, j'ai pas raté grand chose, dit Luke toujours concentré dans sa recherche, vas poser ceux là sur la table et prend le coté gauche de la bibliothèque moi je m'occupe du coté droit, cherches Hallucination liquide par le grand Jack on aura toutes les infos comme ça et tu regardes bien hein ! Histoire de pas passer à coté ! dit le blond à son ami qui partait déjà en jurant.

Après avoir erré une dizaines de minutes entre les étagères et s'être enfoncé dans les rangées pleines de manuscrits anciens, Luke trouva enfin le livre tant convoité. Il le sorti, dépoussiéra la couverture en passant légèrement sa main sur celle-ci et commença à le feuilleter tout en sortant de la rangée.

\- Tenez, qui vois là ? Hemmings ! Oh mais tu as fais les recherches pour nous, dit une voix alors qu'on arrachait le livre des mains du sorcier.

Luke leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Hood, j'aurais du m'en douter, tu dois être le seul abruti de Poudlard à ne pas savoir te débrouiller tout seul pour chercher un livre.  
\- Fais gaffe Hemmings, dis le serpentard tout se rapprochant du blond, j'ai pas trop aimé l'attitude de ta copine la dernière fois, mais j'aurais du m'en douter, il le dévisagea de haut en bas, t'es qu'un sang-de-bourbe, toujours à pleurnicher chez les sorciers.

Luke regarda Hood et ces deux complices qui l'entouraient.

\- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui ne se déplace jamais sans ça garde royal de bras cassés, c'est presque un compliment.  
\- Quel repartie ! s'exclama Calum en donnant le livre à un de ces amis, je pensais que tu aurais au moins ça, mais apparement tu n'as pas plus de repartie que tu n'as ta place dans cette école. Mais bon je t'excuserais presque, Calum se rapprochait de plus en plus de Luke, c'est vrai avec un père jardinier et une mère... attend que fait ta mère déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit il un sourire aux lévres, elle c'est barrée et t'as abandonné, à croire que tu répugnes même les gens de ta... race, finit il avec dégout.

Luke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment avait commencé la rivalité entre Calum et lui. Depuis leur première année ça avait été la guerre entre le jeune néo-zélandais et le jeune anglais. Luke était habitué à être traité de sang-de-bourbe par Calum et cela ne le touchait plus vraiment, mais là Calum était allé plus loin.

Sans réfléchir, Luke se jeta sur son ennemi et le plaqua violemment contre la bibliothèque, se qui l'a fit tremblée. Calum se débattait mais Luke le tenais fermement.

\- Qu'es ce qui se passe ici ? intervint une vois stridente.

Les deux sorcier tournèrent la tête vers le bout de la rangée où se trouvait Miss Pince, la bibliothécaire, encadrée par les deux amis de Calum. Luke lâcha immédiatement le serpentard qui s'effondra par terre.

\- C'est Luke madame, on cherchait un livre et comme on l'avait trouvé Luke a voulu nous le prendre, et il s'est jeté sur Calum, gémit alors Alex Clarks l'un des valet de Calum.  
\- Je.. non c'est pas vrai, enfin.. ils…  
\- Monsieur Hemmings n'essayez pas de m'embobiner je ne suis pas encore sénile j'ai bien vu que vous brutalisiez Monsieur Hood, grinça Miss Pince tout en désignant Calum qui gémissait par terre, Monsieur Hood vous allez bien ? Messieurs Smith, Clarks, amenez le à l'infirmerie. Quand à vous Monsieur Hemmings, dit-elle en pointant Luke du doigt, vous n'êtes qu'un petit sauvage, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez m'aider quand je ferai mon rangement d'automne; Luke souffla, s'il protestait son cas s'aggraverait et il le savait bien; et ne soufflez pas Monsieur Hemmings sinon vous viendrez lors du dépoussiérages de Noël et du rangement de printemps. Sortez d'ici maintenant, ordonna t-elle.

***

\- Mais quel connard ! s'exclama Michael après que Luke lui ait expliqué ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque, et toi t'étais où ?  
\- J'était à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, tu les connais ils attendent qu'on soit séparé pour s'en prendre à Luke, souffla Ashton, d'ailleurs Luke, là c'est plus possible, ça fait 5 ans qu'il te rabaisse, « sang-de-bourbe » c'est pas rien, c'est la chose la plus insultante pour un sorcier, c'est grave Luke, de plus il te prend pour son souffre douleur.  
\- C'est bon Ash' hein, je suis pas en sucre tu sais, je m'en moque, venant de Hood c'est limite affectif..  
\- Ne nous prend pas pour des débiles ! On est tes meilleurs amis, on sait que ça te blesses ! Parles en à Londubat, il pourra peut être faire un truc, non? proposa Michael.  
\- Non ça serait pire, et puis je vous dit que c’est...  
\- Tous les élèves dans la grande salle immédiatement. Tous les élèves dans la grande salle immédiatement, Tous les élèves dans.. criaient les fantômes qui déambulaient dans les couloirs.  
\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le repas est dans 10 minutes, tu crois qu'on a une surprise ?  
\- J'en sais rien Mike, on va bientôt savoir, lui répondit Ashton l'air songeur.

Et les trois amis prirent alors la direction de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivaient à leur table, ils s'assirent et attendirent les retardataires.

Lorsque la salle fut pleine, les grande portes s'ouvrir et McGonagall traversa l'allée central d'un pas pressé.


	8. Mickey et ses amis

Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle et le regard que jetait la directrice aux élevés par dessus ces petites lunettes ne faisait que refroidir l'ambiance. Le plafond était parsemé de gros nuages noirs et les chandelles flottantes n'avaient pas leur éclat habituel. Minerva McGonagall se stoppa sur l'estrade des professeurs et se mit face aux élèves avant de toussoter.

\- Cela fait quelques années déjà que je suis à Poudlard que se soit en tant que professeur ou que directrice, dit elle en commençant à faire les cents pas, durant mes nombreuses années d'enseignements et de directions, j'ai assisté à de nombreux débordements, des débordements de toutes sortes et provoqués par des élèves de toutes les maisons. Mais ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi dépasse en tous points les débordements auxquelles j'ai assisté. Le saule cogneur du parc n'a pas toujours était clément avec vous ni avec les générations précédentes notamment lors des escapades nocturnes de certain. Mais jamais un élèves n'a fait se qui s'est passé, alors que des bruits parcouraient la salle la directrice se stoppa au centre de l'estrade, pour ceux qui l'ignorent le saule cogneur à été brulé et sachez qu'une enquête sera menée car il est intolérable que les petits apprentis sorciers que vous êtes s'imaginent pouvoir détruire des monuments de ce château. Poudlard a résisté à bien plus coriace que vous. Une fois le ou les coupables attrapés ils seront renvoyés chez eux immédiatement. Et n'espérez pas pouvoir atténuer votre peine en venant vous dénoncer car la sentence est irrévocable, cela montrera juste que vous avez le courage d'assumer vos actes, d'assumer le fait de s'en prendre à un arbre alors qu'il ne peut se défendre ce qui est soit, est loin d'être courageux. Je vous mets en garde, que jamais un événement pareille ne se reproduise.

Alors qu'un silence pesant et gênant régné dans la salle la directrice pris place à la table des professeurs et agita sa mains afin que les plats vide présent sur les tables se remplissent. Aucun bruit ne se fit durant le repas et à la fin les élèves montèrent en silence dans leur dortoir.

***

\- Mais qui est assez malade pour faire un truc pareil ? fit Michael tout en fermant la porte de la chambre.  
\- J'en sais rien Michael mais quoi qu'il en soit il ou elle va prendre cher, répondit Luke en se vautrant sur son lit.  
\- C'est surement pas un Gryffondor, Londubat nous tuerait si on maltraitait une plante, vous vous rappelez en deuxième année, quand Jake a malencontreusement noyé une Mandragore, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer en un regard.  
\- Ouais et puis faut y'aller près de l’arbre...  
\- C'est Mélanie je crois..

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers l'entrée de leur chambre où se trouvait Capucine.

\- Mélanie ?  
\- Ouais, répondit-elle au bleuté tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des lits où elle se laissa tomber, je l'ai vu, enfin non pas totalement mais j'étais dans le parc cet aprèm et je l'ai vu s'éloigner en courant de là où se trouve le saule, après on a vu de la fumée et Hagrid avec d'autres professeurs qui essayaient de l'éteindre …  
\- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça? Elle a jamais fait parler d'elle et je suis sûr que j'ai plus de raison moi de m'attaquer à cet arbre, qu'elle n'en aura jamais, déclara le bouclé.  
\- Tu voyais le saule de la où tu étais Capucine ? interrogea Luke songeur.  
\- Non, je l'ai juste vu courir dans la direction opposé et après les profs ont rappliqué.  
\- Y'a plus qu'une solution pour savoir !  
\- Quelle idée brillant as-tu dans la tête Clifford ?  
\- On va aller lui demander, sourit le bleuté prés à sortir de la chambre.  
\- Oublies ton idée brillante Michael, de un tu peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles je te rappelle et de deux le château est rempli de tableau qui communiquent entre eux donc ne lui demande pas dans les couloirs sinon McGonagall en entendra parler et ça risque de lui retomber dessus, répondit Capucine toujours assise à coté d'Ashton sur son lit.  
\- C'est là que tu intervient, la regarda le bleuté, tu veux pas lui demander de venir ?  
\- Bun oui t'as qu'a faire ça, tu vas la voir et tu lui dit, « A salut, Mel' dit on voudrait te parler, tu veux venir avec moi dans la chambre de Luke, Michael et Ashton, s'il te plait », dit ironiquement Ashton  
\- Ouais et insistes sur Luke hein, dit Michael.  
\- Mick... soupira Luke.  
\- Non mais je blaguais Mick, ça fait bizarre, elle viendra pas et puis on trouvera bien un moyen pour lui parler, de toute façon je pense pas que se soit elle, elle à peu être vu un truc par contre, mais bon je la vois mal mettre le feu au saule.  
\- Ok demain Luke tu tâteras le terrain, dit joyeusement Michael, et c'est une nouvelle enquête pour Mickey et ces amis.  
\- Je rêve ou tu nous associes à un dessin animé.  
\- Ouais !!! Moi je suis Dingo, cria Ashton.  
\- Luke pince moi, souffla la rouquine.  
\- Bande de rabat joie, cria Michael en lanssant un oreiller sur Capucine.  
\- Bataille !!! hurla aussitôt Ashton debout sur un lit un oreiller à la main.

Les quatre adolescents se lancèrent alors dans une bataille de polochon acharné, et la journée, pourtant mal partie, se termina sur sur les rires des quatre amis qui résonnaient dans la tour de gryffondor.

***

\- Mais je peux pas aller la voir et lui poser la question de but en blanc, c'est pas naturel et puis je sais pas parler moi, rouspétait Luke alors que Michael le tirait pour qu'il avance vers la grande salle.  
\- Luke à raison et puis c'est plus simple si je lui parle moi tu ne crois pas Mike, suggéra Capucine qui peinait à les suivre.  
\- Mais non parce que si tu y vas toi Capucine de un Luke ne se sera pas rapproché de Mélanie et de deux, depuis quand tu es volontaire pour aller parler à Mélanie, je croyais que tu l'aimais pas ? questionna Ashton.  
\- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, on a peu de chose en commun c'est tout, et puis ça fera moins bizarre si c'est moi qui lui demande, parce que de un je suis dans son dortoir et de deux et bien c'est moi qui l'ai vu dans le parc, répondit la rouquine tout en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor.  
\- Moi je suis d'accords avec Capucine, sourit Luke qui la rejoignit.  
\- Évidement que t'es d'accord, souffla Ashton.  
\- Bon parfait, conclu le bleuté, et dés que tu as l'info tu nous le dit hein ?  
\- Mais oui promis, sourit gentiment la jeune fille, oh d'ailleurs j'y pense, il c'est passé quoi hier Luke dans la bibliothèque ?  
\- Oh rien..  
\- Tu parles, c'est Hood, il l'a encore cherché et du coup il c'est emporté, le coupa Ashton.  
\- Oooh je vois, comme d'hab' ?  
\- Ouep, comme d'hab', acquiesça Luke en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud.  
\- Pourquoi il t'en veux tant ?  
\- Si seulement je savais..  
\- C'est vrai ça il t' aime pas depuis le premier jours, tu te rappelle quand on attendait dans les escaliers et qu'on parlait, tu le connaissais pas et il était quand même venu t'embêter, dit Ashton.  
\- Il est peux être mauvais naturellement, proposa Michael alors qu'il mangeait une tartine.  
\- Non Michael, les gens ne sont pas mauvais naturellement, non il doit bien y avoir une raison, souffla Capucine, en tout cas si tu veux que j'en parle à Londubat ou..  
\- Non t'inquiète, il me manquerait s'il arrêtait de m'embêter, sourit gentiment Luke, mais dis moi bientôt Halloween, questionna il afin de changer de sujet, et on est en cinquième année, qu'es ce qu'on va avoir ?  
\- Ah ouais c'est vrai ça, on a droit au banquet mais aussi à la soirée spécial, c'est cool ça, dit Michael.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée, ils ont proposé un camping près de la foret interdite ou des sortes d'épreuves mais j'en sais pas plus, on verrat bien.  
\- Façon tu es notre informatrice officielle maintenant, sourit Ashton, dés que tu sais tu nous en parle, qu'on prépare un ou..  
\- Non Ash ! dirent en coeur Capucine et Luke.  
\- Moi je te soutiens Dingo, renchérit Michael ce qui fit rire les quatre amis.

 


	9. Inondation

\- Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Capucine en s'asseyant sur les fauteuils auprès des garçons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je commence par quoi ?  
\- Tu fais si... moldue quand tu dis ça, ria Luke, allez, la mauvaise.  
\- Bon désolée, surtout pour toi Mikey, mais les festivités d'Halloween sont annulées…  
\- Attends ? Tu parles sérieusement ? Genre ils ont tout annulé ? se redressa Michael.  
\- Oui, enfin non il y aura juste le banquet…  
\- Mais pourquoi ? J'en rêve depuis que je suis gosse de cette nuit.. ma mère l'a vécue, mes grands-parents l'ont vécue..  
\- Tes arrières grands-parents ? Oui, oui, on sait mais les profs ont tout annulé car on ne sait toujours pas qui a mis feu au saule et McGonagall est remontée comme jamais donc ce soir c'est banquet et au lit !  
\- Bon.. et la bonne nouvelle c'est quoi ? poursuivit Ashton.  
\- J'ai enfin parlé à Mélanie, ce qui n'est pas chose facile parce que entre les moments ou..  
\- Oui, oui on sait, tu as du batailler pour trouver le moment opportun mais bon tu en a tiré quoi ? s'impatienta Michael qui avait retrouvé le sourire en une fraction de seconde.  
\- Bun comme ça c'est passé y à deux semaines, je suis allée la voir en lui demandant si elle ne savait rien parce qu'en tant que préfet je devais mener une petite enquête interne et elle m'a méchamment envoyée balader en me demandant si j'avais pas honte de l'accuser de la sorte.  
\- Déjà que tu l'apprécies pas trop, je suis sur que tu y es allée comme un bourrin aussi, souffla Ashton.  
\- T'as qu'à allé lui parler toi puisque tu sais tant y faire, lui lança la rouquine.  
\- Je dis juste que tu as pas dû être très délicate.  
\- Tu me saoules Irwin !  
\- Eh mais calmes toi, je …  
\- Oh et puis merde ! Si vous vouliez lui parler et avoir des infos fallait y aller vous même !  
\- Attends, Capucine ! cria Luke alors que le jaune fille claquait la porte de la tour, bien joué, tu es content j'espère, dit il à l'adresse d’Ashton.  
\- Mais attendez j'ai rien fais, elle c'est énervée toute seule.  
\- T'es lourd parfois, souffla Michael, et ne t'avises pas de me contredire, dit il en se redressa face au bouclé qui mis ces mains en l'aire en signe de capitulation, bon de toute façon dans 20 minutes c'est le banquet après on pourra peut être tenter de parler à Mélanie, et toi - Ash t'iras t'excuser, conclu Michael.

***

Comme chaque année pour Halloween la grande salle avait été re-décorée l'espace d'une soirée. Le plafond avait été transformé en un ciel sombre et nuageux où des éclaires surgissaient de temps à autre et d'énormes citrouilles taillées avaient remplacé les chandelles et flottaient ainsi dans les aires.

Le banquet ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les tables étaient plus garnis que d'ordinaire et les sorciers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

À la fin du dîner, alors que quelques élèves commençaient déjà à rejoindre leur dortoir, Luke vit Ashton se levait et aller s'assoir aux côtés de Capucine, sans doute dans le but de s'excuser, mais il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque Michael lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Michael pour l'amour de Dieu tu peux pas faire comme les personnes civilisés et adresser la parole aux gens sans leur casser les côtes ! dit Luke en se tournant vers son ami.  
\- Ouais, ouais, la prochaine fois, dis tu as vu sortir Mélanie ? Non parce que je la vois plus, dit le bleuté tout en scrutant la salle.  
\- Euh non, enfin j'ai pas fais gaffe…  
\- Ouais elle a dû sortir, dit Michael, bon tu sais ce qui te reste à faire mon ami, fit il en souriant au blond.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, souffla Luke, on se rejoint dans la chambre ?

\- Si tu reviens de ta mission niark, niark, niark... dit sobrement Michael en colorant ces cheveux en noir et ses yeux en rouge.  
\- Michael, tu es aussi terrifiant qu'un bisounours, dit désespérément Luke tout en se levant.  
\- Un quoi ? fit le métamorphomage en retrouvant son aspect habituel.  
\- Je t'expliquerai, t'inquiètes, cria Luke alors qu'il se déplacé vers la sortie.

Une fois en dehors de la grande salle Luke regarda à droite puis à gauche afin de voir s'il voyait la jeune fille, elle a surement du aller dans la tour pensa-t-il, et c'est en soufflant bruyamment qu'il se mis en route. Pourquoi s'était-il encore embarqué dans un des plans de Michael, ils ne se terminaient jamais bien. En deuxième années il avait était obligé de rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie, paralysé et vert, car il avait accompagné le coloré durant une escapade nocturne dans la forêt interdite, en troisième année il avait faillit mourir broyait par le saule congneur car son ami était persuadé qu'un trésor se trouvait à ses racines et en quatrième année c'est son oeil droit qu'il avait manqué perdre alors que Michael se servait de lui comme cobaye pour une potion qu'il avait inventée et qui devait, sois disant, lui donner une meilleur vu. Non mais je suis trop gentil avec lui, cette fois qu'es ce qu'il va se passer je vais.. mais Luke se stoppa rapidement dans ces réflexions. Alors qu'il marchait la tête baissée il remarqua que le sol du couloir était totalement inondé. Cela semblait venir des toilettes des filles, ça doit être Mimi Geignarde qui fait encore des siennes, pensa le jeune garçon mais alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, il se rappela que Mimi n'était pas dans les toilettes le soir d'Halloween et fit rapidement demi-tour la curiosité étant trop forte. Alors qu'il se rapprochait des toilettes des filles, une personne le bouscula mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était, car elle était déjà au bout du couloir. Luke s'approcha de la porte des toilettes doucement et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il se trouva nez à nez avec Mélanie.

\- Mélanie ? Mais qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ?  
\- Luke je devrais te demander à toi ce que tu fais là.. t'es dans les toilettes des filles je te rappelle.  
\- Ah.. ouais.. mais.. enfin.. j'ai vu de l'eau dans le couloir et je me demandais ce qui se passait, ça peut pas être Mimi elle est à l'anniversaire de Nick, même si on sait tous qu'elle déteste s'y rendre, mais bon Nick refuse tous refus donc bon forcement elle y est, alors ça pouvait pas être elle, même si c'est du Mimi tout craché et.. et là je m'égare, bref ça m'intriguait en faite, et toi ? Qu'es-ce-qui c'est passé ? demanda le blond tout en sortant de l'encadrement pour pouvoir laisser sortir Mélanie, c'est toi qui as tout inondé ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu disais ? Euh non non c'est pas moi, dit la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensés, dis tu n'as vu personne en venant ?  
\- Non pourquoi ? Ah ouais j'ai vu quelque un mais je ne saurais te dire qui c'est. Bon et toi ? insista Luke en marchant aux côtés de la jeune fille, Pourquoi c'est inondé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je suis arrivée c'était déjà comme ça, une canalisation a dû sauter ou …  
\- Mademoiselle Craig ! Monsieur Hemmings ! Qu'avez vous fait bon sang !? tonna une voix derrière eux.  
\- Oh non Rusard, souffla Luke en se retournant.  
\- Que manigancez-vous ? Pourquoi mon couloir est inondé !? Encore un sale coup Monsieur Hemmings ? Où sont donc Clifford et ..  
\- Il à rien fait Monsieur, c'est une canalisation qui a explosé dans les toilettes des filles, le coupa Mélanie, Luke passait juste par là.  
\- C'est cela.. vous expliquerez ça à la directrice, chenapan !  
\- Que doit-on m'expliquer Argus ? fit la directrice qui venait d'apparaitre comme par magie.  
\- Oh Madame, regardez ce qu'on fait ces élèves ! fit Rusard en montrant le couloir, ça va me prendre des heures afin de tout..., mais la directrice claqua des doigts et en un rien de temps toute l'eau disparu, éponger... Oh merci Madame, bon que dois-je faire de ces deux perturbateurs ?  
\- Je vous en pris Argus, c'est Halloween et se soir autre chose m'importe qu'une inondation provenant des toilettes des filles, quand à vous, Mademoiselle Craig vous viendrez me voir demain matin et vous Monsieur Hemmings venez avec Monsieur Irwin demain après midi, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, maintenant filez.

La directrice tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, sans doutes pour voir d'où venait la fuite. Rusard quand à lui reparti en traînant les pieds et en marmonnant « ne pas les punir, jamais pouvoir les punir, ce n'est plus une école mais un centre de loisir » ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes gryffondors qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur tour.

\- Bon bonne nuit, lâcha Mélanie alors qu'elle allait monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles.  
\- Euh attend je voulais te demander..  
\- Oui ?  
\- Euh ouais non, se ravisa Luke en pensant à ce que Capucine lui avait dit à propos des tableaux, bonne nuit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre.  
\- Ouais, bonne nuit, répondit la jeune fille un peu confuse en disparaissant dans son dortoir.

Une fois en haut des escaliers Luke se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec ces amis. Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte une masse bleu lui tomba dessus.

\- T'étais où ? Alors t'as parlé à Mélanie ? Pourquoi ton pantalon est trempé ?  
\- Michael laisse le respirer non ? suggéra Ashton allongé sur son lit.  
\- Ouais, ouais, fit Michael en se reculant, alors ?  
\- Bon alors, ne me tus pas s'il te plait, mais non je lui ai pas parlé..  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais y avait un truc de bizarre ?  
\- Ah ? Racontes ?  
\- Bun je suis parti chercher Mélanie et j'ai vu de l'eau dans les couloirs, fit Luke tout en se dirigeant vers son lit où il s'assit, mais genre comme quand Mimi pète un câble voir plus…  
\- Ça peut pas être Mimi je l'ai vu partir à la fête de Nick tout à l'heure, dit Ashton en se redressant pour voir Luke.  
\- C'est pour ça que c'était étrange, du coup je suis allé voir et c'est là que j'ai vu Mélanie, qui sortait des toilettes des filles et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé elle m'a dit qu'une canalisation avait sans doute dû exploser…  
\- Ce qui est probable, le coupa Michael.  
\- Mais laissez moi finir, bref mais elle était préoccupée je saurai pas dire par quoi mais elle était préoccupée, bon après on a croisé Rusard et la directrice, mais on a rien eut enfin pour ce soir, bref et quand on est parti McGonagall est allée voir dans les toilettes des filles.  
\- Sans doute pour vérifier les canalisations, souffla Michael.  
\- Mais non je te dis ! Je suis sur que c'est pas une canalisation, elle était préoccupée et puis je sais pas je le sens pas…  
\- Mais tu en tireras rien si j'ai bien compris, continua Ashton.  
\- Non je pense pas... Puis dés qu'elle m'a vu elle m'a demandé si j'avais croisé personne aussi.. Non je suis sûr elle cache un truc.  
\- Donc on abandonne pas l'enquête « Mél », dit Michael une lueur d'espoir éclairant son visage.  
\- Non on abandonne pas, approuva Ashton, par contre on le fait demain hein, perso je suis crevé là.  
\- Ah et dernière chose, demain tu dois venir avec moi voir McGonagall, qu'es-ce-que t'as encore fait ?  
\- Oh rien, répondit le bouclé en s'allongeant sous ses couvertures.  
\- Non rien il s'est juste arrangé pour que Calum prenne une teinte verte, rigola Michael qui se couchait également.  
\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?  
\- Quoi sérieux ? J'ai l'habitude de rire ? Bref ouais mais je te raconte demain, cette vendetta m'a épuisé, dit Ashton dans un bâillement.  
\- T'es incroyable toi, rigola Luke qui se mettait en pyjama et se couchait, bon j'éteins, bonne nuit !  
\- Bonne nuit !  
\- Bonne nuit !


	10. Une Magie puissante

\- Dépêches toi Ash' !  
\- Eh calmes toi, ça va on a encore le temps.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Bientôt c'est l'heure du dîner, allez ! Bouges !  
\- Eh oh c'est pas ma faute si tu avais quidditch hein, protesta le bouclé en trainant le pas.

Luke marchait devant lui et s'arrêta devant l'imposante statue d'aigle qui bouchait l'accès au bureau de la directrice. Lorsque Ashton arriva à la hauteur de son ami il écouta se dernier débiter des mots à toute vitesse.

\- Gryffondor.. Métamorphose.. Chat.. Vert.. Lunettes..  
\- Attends tu nous amènes là et tu connais pas le mot de passe ?  
\- Bun non, pourquoi ? Toi oui ? Je te signal que c'est le bureau de la directrice pas de..  
\- Quidditch, le coupa subitement Ashton.

Un grincement se fit entendre et l'immense statue referma ses ailes autour d'elle et se déplaça sur le coté afin de laisser libre accès à un petit couloir qui menait vers une large porte en bois.

\- Wow... Comment tu..., commença Luke en se retournant vers Ashton qui le regardait à moitié blasé, à moitié amusé, ...ouais, oublies.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir et s'approchèrent de la porte en bois. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à taper des voix les firent sursauter.

\- La prophétie ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même, demandait la voix de la directrice de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Hélas j'en ai bien peur Madame, répondit une voix que Luke et Ashton ne parvinrent pas à identifier.

Les deux élèves, bien trop curieux écoutèrent alors attentivement.

\- Cela expliquerait l'incendie et l'inondation certes, mais cela pose aussi l'hypothèse que tous les élèves, surtout celui concernait, sont en danger, surtout si ça se finit comme la dernière fois.  
\- Il faut trouver son identité, intervint la voix de M. Londubat, c'est forcement un élève et s'il est trop jeune et seul, c'est là que se sera dangereux.  
\- Je suis d'accords avec vous Nevill mais comment savoir de qui il s'agit ? Et puis nous nous faisons peut être des idées, il s'agit peut être de petits malins et d'une canalisation trop vieille.  
\- Non Madame, je suis catégorique c'est belle est bien une puissante magie qui a mis feu à l'arbre et qui a déclenché l'inondation, une puissante magie non maitrisée, fit la voix du Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal M. Thomas.  
\- Poppy, y'a-t-il un moyen de savoir qui ce peut être grâce à un teste médical ou quelque chose d'autre ?  
\- Je pourrais peut être vous dresser une liste des élèves qui sont potentiellement concernés mais cela prendrait du temps et puis ses jeunes son en pleine puberté, si cela provoque de grands changements chez les moldus il n'en est pas moins pour les sorciers, répondit la vielle infirmière.  
\- Bon nous verrons cela en dernier recours alors. Vous quatre surveillés les élevés de vos maison, le moindre changement que vous remarquez est important, et venez m'en faire part.

Luke toqua alors à la porte.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?  
\- Parce qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir et que s'ils nous voient ils vont penser qu'on a entendu un truc, au moins là on a signalé notre présence, andouille !

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes sorciers remarquèrent que tout le corps enseignant ainsi que quelque membre du personnel, étaient réunis dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils se poussèrent contre le mur afin de les laisser sortir.

\- Oh, monsieur Irwin, comme c'est surprenant, grinça Greengrasse quand elle passa à côté de lui.  
\- Monsieur Irwin, monsieur Hemmings, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait, fit la directrice de l'intérieur de son bureau.

Le bureau de la directrice était une grande pièce circulaire et les murs étaient recouverts de larges bibliothèques pleines de gros livres. Dans le fond de la salle, un bureau en ébène trônait fièrement sur un tapis de velours vert. Les deux jeunes sorciers s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle.

\- Monsieur Irwin, avant que vous ne m'expliquiez toutes les bonnes raisons que vous aviez d'asperger monsieur Hood de peinture verte, j'aimerai vous informer que vous ne serez plus seul pour commenter les matchs de quidditch, Cassandre Sparks sera désormais à vos côtés.  
\- Cassandre Sparks.. Comme dans Cassandre Sparks préfet à Serpentard ? dégluti Ashton.  
\- Elle même en effet; alors qu'Ashton s'apprêtait à répondre, McGonagall renchérit; et aucune négociation n'est possible, vous pouvez disposer, j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec monsieur Hemmings.

Ashton ne chercha donc pas à protester et fit signe à Luke qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte du bureau, la directrice le rappela.

\- Ashton !  
\- Oui Madame, répondit celui-ci en se retournant.  
\- Faites attention, soyez plus discret la prochaine fois que vous teindrez le jeune Hood en vert, même si je suis sûr que vous avez de bonnes motivations, je ne passerai pas l'éponge à chaque fois, lui sourit elle.

Un peu surpris, Ashton lui sourit en retour, acquiesça, sorti et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Bien, dit elle en reportant toute son attention sur Luke, monsieur Hemmings, pouvez vous me dire exactement ce qui c'est passé hier soir.  
\- Oh.. Et bien je souhaitais parler à Mélanie donc j'étais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor mais j'ai vu que le couloir du deuxième étage était complètement inondé, j'ai voulu voir d'où ça venait et je suis arrivé devant les toilettes des filles, là j'ai rencontré Mélanie qui m'a dit qu'elle aussi quand elle est arrivée c'était déjà inondé puis on allait rejoindre notre tour quand on a rencontré monsieur Rusard, la suite vous la connaissez.  
\- Rien d'autre ?  
\- Non Madame.  
\- Bon très bien, très bien, vous pouvez disposer monsieur Hemmings.

Et comme pour Ashton, alors que Luke s'apprêtait à sortir la directrice l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Luke, attendez ! En ce qui concerne la préparation de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, où en êtes vous ? Pensez vous avoir des chances de battre Serpentard samedi ?  
\- Et bien on y travaille Madame, sourit Luke amusé.  
\- Bien, très bien, je compte sur vous et votre équipe samedi, maintenant filez sinon vous serez en retard pour le dîner, et n'oubliez pas, si jamais vous vous souvenez de quelque chose par rapport à hier soir n'hésitez pas à venir m'en faire part.  
\- Bien Madame, répondit poliment Luke avant de refermer la lourde porte.

Luke sorti du couloir et rejoignit Ashton afin qu'ils se rendent dans la grande salle et retrouvent Michael.

\- Bon du coup vous vous êtes fait coller ?  
\- Non pire ! répondit tragiquement Ashton en s'asseyant à côté du bleuté, Sparks va commenter les matches de quidditch avec moi.  
\- C'est pas celle qui se moquait de toi en cours de vole et qui martyrisait tes boucles en cours de métamorphose ?  
\- Oui, elle même, souffla le jeune sorcier.  
\- Aoutch ! Duuuuur, se moqua Michael, bon et toi Luke ?  
\- Moi ? Rien elle voulait juste savoir ce qui c'était passé hier et puis elle veut aussi qu'on gagne le match de samedi.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, l'aire de rien on est ces petits préféré, sourit Michael, bon tant qu'elle en parle pas à Ted, sinon il va encore plus nous mettre la pression, et les entrainements vont être encore plus dur, souffla Michael, non mais c'est vrai regardes Ash', dit-il tout en soulevant sa chemise sur un énorme hématome, regardes-moi ce bleu, d'ailleurs c'est pas un bleu tu vois, non c'est un truc affreux tout vert. Aïe ! Mais touches pas abruti ça fait super mal, même Mme Pomfresh n'as pas réussi à atténuer la douleur.  
\- Mais tu t'es débrouillé comment ?  
\- Ted a voulu travailler nos reflex pour être sûr qu'avec Kurt on soit assez réactifs avec les cognards, expliqua-t-il en rabaissant sa chemise, résultat il nous a lancé des cognards en avalanche pour qu'on les renvoie...

Luke qui n'écoutait plus vraiment ces amis fixé son potage de citrouille et repensait à la discussion qu'ils avaient surpris, mais il fut sorti de sa réflexion lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Pauvre Michael, fit une voix moqueuse.

Luke releva la tête et vit Capucine à ses côtés les cheveux légèrement verdis.

\- Capu... Oooh qu'es ce que tu as fais pour avoir les cheveux vert ? demanda Michael.  
\- Moi rien, Hood oui.  
\- Calum a pas compris la leçon ? interrogea Ashton une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
\- C'est sa soeur, Malia, je crois qu'elle a pas trop apprécié que tu repeignes son frère.  
\- Oh non, je pensais pas qu'il se vengerait sur toi, fit Ashton désolé.  
\- T'inquiètes Ash',sourit la jeune fille, bon vous alors, c'est quoi la punition cette fois ?  
\- On a rien eut, elle voulais juste nous parler, par contre on a entendu une conversation plutôt sympathique, on en parle se soir dans la chambre, répondit Luke songeur.


	11. Le Livre

\- Si je te suis bien, y'a quelqu'un, on ne sait pas qui sinon ce serait trop simple, qui à mis feu au saule et inondé le couloir parce qu'il possède une puissance magique incroyable mais il ne la maitrise pas, et vous voulez qu'on sache qui c'est, résuma Capucine.  
\- Tu oublies qu'il est « la prophétie », dit Ashton en mimant des guillemets, mais ouais, sinon c'est ça, approuva-t-il.  
\- Voila une vrai enquête pour Clifford et ces amis, y'a pleins de questions à résoudre. On va faire des fiches et tout, faudrait aussi qu'on ai un tableau, un grand tableau de bois pour pouvoir y punaiser..  
\- Calme, calme Michael, avant que vous commenciez je vous préviens, ne m'embarquez pas dans vos histoires.  
\- Quoi ? Non Capucine, s'il te plait, tu peux nous aider mieux que quiconque, allez, et puis ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envi de savoir de qui il s'agit ? fit Ashton la suppliant presque à genoux.  
\- Si bien sur mais..  
\- Voila affaire réglée, la coupa Michael, bon alors je disais, ouais il va nous falloir…  
\- Rien du tout, finit Luke, enfin du moins pour l'instant, faut juste faire des recherches, apparement ça c'est déjà produit et ça avait fait pas mal de dégâts, on va surement trouver des infos dessus.  
\- Luke à raison, faut savoir à quoi s'attendre exactement, conclut Ashton.

 

***

 

Le lendemain après-midi les quatre amis se retrouvèrent tous assis en cercle au sol de la chambre occupée par les garçons. Ils commençaient à mener leur enquête mais avec les faibles éléments qu'ils avaient cela n'était pas une mince affaire et leur investigation semblait avancer à reculons.

 

\- Bon donc vous pensez que c'est Mélanie qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Bun ouais, ça parait évident. Elle était près des accidents et à chaque fois elle paraissait préoccupée, expliqua Luke.  
\- Donc on doit chercher une prophétie ou quelque un serait soudainement pourvu de pouvoir surdimensionnés ? interrogea Michael.  
\- En gros ouais.. , fit Ashton.  
\- Vous savez combien y a de prophétie du genre ? il doit y en avoir des dizaines de millier, se plaignit la rouquine  
\- Ouais mais c'est la seule piste que l'on ait, souffla le bouclé.  
\- Bon demain vous avez entrainement de quidditch non ? demanda Capucine aux deux joueurs.  
\- Ouais de 17 à 19h, approuva Michael en opinant du chef.  
\- Bien pendant ce temps là on ira à la bibliothèque avec Ashton et on ferra des recherches dans les bouquins, sur ce je vous laisse je vais manger et me reposer, ne soyez pas en retard en astronomie, dit la jeune fille en refermant la porte.  
\- Moi ? À la bibliothèque ? Elle veut ma mort hein, se lamenta Ashton en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

 

***

 

Le jour suivant, une fois le dernier cours de l'après midi terminé, Capucin et Ashton partir pour la bibliothèque. Le jeune garçon qui trainait les pieds arriva quelques minutes après la jeune fille. Cette dernière était déjà en pleine exploration et c'était engouffrée dans une rangée où Ashton ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

 

\- Bon tu prends les rangées de droite et moi de gauche, on se rejoint sur la table où j'ai laissé mon sac, dit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt la table dont elle parlait, et arrêtes de faire la tête t'es plus mignon quand tu souris, dit-elle avant de vite se replonger dans ses recherches.

 

Ashton surprit, sourit, puis se retourna et alla dans sa zone de recherche. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il y avait des millier de livre dans cette bibliothèque. Sans grande conviction, il commença à chercher un livre susceptible de les aider dans leur enquête : _Histoire de la conquêtes des Terres de feux_ , _Grande avancé du Monde magique par Bilbo_ , _Le jour ou les Trolls devinrent nos amis_ , sérieusement depuis quand les Trolls sont nos amis, souffla Ashton toujours plongée dans sa recherche. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de rangée des murmures l'interpellèrent. Il se rapprocha de la bibliothèque devant lui retira un des livres face à lui et regarda ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Mélanie était face à Cassandra qui la tenait par le bras. « J 'ai pas peur Sparks tu devrais plutôt faire attention à toi après ce qui est arrivé dans les toilettes, j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi » lâcha Mélanie avant de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune serpentard. Ashton reposa à la hâte le livre et se dirigea vers la rangée ou se trouvait Mélanie. Mais en sortant de sa rangée, le jeune garçon bouscula Caleb un jeune gryffondor de troisième année. Il l'aida à ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés par terre et se précipita la où se trouvait la jeune fille. La rangée était vide, il se dirigea alors jusque à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et sorti, mais personne n'était dans le couloir. Ashton re-rentra alors et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Capucine déjà plongée dans la lecture d'un gros volume poussiéreux.

 

\- Tu as rien pris ? l'interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Ashton qui venait de s'assoir en face d'elle, t'exagères Ash', je sais que t'aimes pas mais..  
\- J'ai entendu une conversation, la coupa Ashton.  
\- Oui Ashton, les gens parlent entre eux et..  
\- Non non une conversation mais sur ce qui concerne « notre affaire »..  
\- Oh, vas y racontes, dit Capucine en fermant le livre qu'elle lisait jusque à présent.  
\- J'ai pas entendu grand chose, mais en tout cas on est pas les seules à savoir pour la prophétie ou du moins qu'il y à un truc pas nette et je pense sincèrement que Mélanie est « l'élue », dit le jeune garçon en mimant des guillemets.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce-qui se disait ?  
\- J'ai pas tout entendu mais juste une phrase, Sparks tenait Mélanie par le bras elle à dû la menacer de parler des accidents à la direction parce que Mél' lui à dit que c'est plutôt elle qui devrait avoir peur car au final elle à plus de pouvoir.  
\- Ouais sa prend du sens mais pourquoi Sparks se serait-elle amusée à menacer Mélanie ? Si elle la dénonce au pire il se passera rien non ?  
\- Ouais mais ça y'a que nous qui le savons.  
\- Ça se tient, ça se tient... Du coup Mélanie aurait inondé les toilettes... Attends moi là ! lui dit la jeune fille en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers une rangée.

 

Ashton regarda la jeune fille disparaitre derrière des grandes étagères, puis réapparaître en un rien de temps, avec deux énormes livres dans les bras. Il dégagea la table afin qu'elle puisse y déposer les deux gros volumes.

 

\- Bon on va trouver un truc dedans je pense, fit elle en reprenant sa place face au bouclé.  
\- T'es pas sérieuse, ça va nous prendre 20 ans, ils sont énormes tes bouquins !  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas trainer ! fit la jeune fille en se plongeant dans la lecture d'un des deux livres.

 

Ashton pris le deuxième face à lui, souffla et passa sa main sur la couverture afin d'y enlever l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'y trouvait. La couverture était abimée et le titre un peu effacé mais le garçon parvint néanmoins à le déchiffrer, « Liste des Prophéties et Légendes, passées et futures, qui apportent Pouvoir et Magie » par le Ministère de la Magie.

 

\- Attends t'es sérieuse? Le rapport du ministère de la magie ? Genre le bouquin qui se remplit tout seul dés qu'une nouvelle prophétie rentre au ministère ?  - Genre le bouquin qui ne se finit jamais ?  
\- Genre ouais celui là, fit la jeune fille toujours dans sa lecture.  
\- Tu veux vraiment me tuer ?  
\- Olala, mais arrêtes de tout le temps râler, c'est insupportable, dit Capucine en relevant la tête, si tu réfléchissais tu l'aurais ouvert et aurais regardé le lexique classé par genre et ça aurait diminué ton livre de moitié, mais bon tu râles tout le temps, maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux moi je m'en vais !

 

Elle referma son livre, récupéra son sac, pris le gros volume dans les bras et partie de la bibliothèque laissant Ashton tout seul face à son livre. Le garçon ne tarda pas à se lever et partir lui aussi le livre sous le bras vers sa chambre.

 

***

 

Les deux jeunes, chacun de leur côté, passèrent leur après-midi à lire les différentes prophéties et légendes mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait trouvé une qui correspondait. Le lendemains, Luke et Michael étant de nouveau réquisitionné par Ted pour un dernière entrainement avant le match de samedi, la rouquine et le bouclés se replongèrent dans leur recherches et vu à quelle vitesse ils avançaient ils devraient faire preuve d'une patience sans limite.


	12. 12. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

En ce premier samedi matin du mois de novembre, les conversations dans la grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuné allées bon train, car qui disait premier samedi de novembre disait également premier match de quidditch de la saison.

\- Ça fait quatre ans que c'est le même cirque, je m'en moque, je vous laisse pas entrer sur le terrain le ventre vide !  
\- Ashton à raison, allez, mangez un truc !  
\- J'ai pas faim, dit Luke en poussant l'assiette que venait de lui tendre Capucine.  
\- Moi non plus, dit Michael en imitant son ami, vous pensez que c'est qui le nouvel attrapeur ? Y a eu aucune fuite de la part de Serpentard.  
\- Michael sérieusement ? On vous demande de manger un truc et toi tu nous parles de l'attrapeur de Serpentard ? Bun tu sais quoi ? Je sais pas qui c'est mais je suis sûr qu'il à mangé un truc, répondit Ashton en repoussant les deux assiettes face à ces camarades.  
\- Ah le stress du premier match, dit Monsieur Londubat en s'approchant des jeunes sorciers, allez, mangez quelque chose, vous devez remporter ce match, j'aimerai mettre le trophée dans mon bureau il a, à mon goût, passé trop de temps dans le cachot de Greengrasse, leur dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil avant de partir en direction de la table des professeurs.  
\- Vous avez entendu ! Allez ! Mangez ! dirent Ashton et Capucine en coeur.

Vers dix heure et demie, les quatre amis se séparèrent. Luke et Michael partirent se mettre en tenue et allèrent rejoindre les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ashton et Capucine, eux, partir vers les gradins. Le bouclé monta dans la tour des professeurs afin de commenter le match et la jeune fille se plaça aux côtés de Mélanie, la petite équipe avait en effet décidé de la surveiller pour voir s'ils découvraient de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient les aider dans leur enquête.

À onze heure, alors que les stade était presque remplit, dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, Ted pris la parole:

\- Bon, nous y voila ! Premier match de la saison et pour vous, dit il en se tournant vers Léonie et Kurt, tout premier match dans l'équipe. Nous voilà...  
\- Aux portes de la victoire, et cette années nous allons les enfoncer avec brio..., le coupa Michael.  
\- Car nous avons le devoir, le courage et la force d'y arriver, enchaina Iris.  
\- On le connait par coeur ton discours Ted, souffla Luke amusé, chaque année c'est le même.  
\- Ouais, ouais.. Bon allez c'est ma dernière année il est hors de question que Serpentard remporte cette coupe à notre place donc…  
\- On sait, on sait, le coupa Victor, on joue en équipe et on fait gaffe à leurs batteurs, allez détends-toi mec on va les battre ces petits...

Un son de cloche retenti et l'équipe se redressa.

\- Prêts, demanda le capitaine.

Les membres de l'équipes acquiescèrent, se levèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur le terrain.

\- On va enfin voir la tête du nouvel attrapeur, dit Michael impatient, moi j'ai hâte de lui envoyer un petit cognard dans la tête.  
\- Michael ! s'exclama Iris.  
\- Quoi ? Olala si on peut même plus rigoler…  
\- Bon jeune gens, commença Ted, gagnez moi ce match !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai. Il s'élancèrent dans le ciel et se placèrent à leur post sous les encouragements des gryffondors. Peu de temps après, les Serpentard entrèrent à leur tour dans le stade et prirent place à leur post. Alors que Calum, lui aussi poursuiveur chez Serpentard, se plaçait en face de Luke, le blondinet cherchait des yeux le nouveau joueur de l'équipe adverse. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé il faillit tomber de son balais.

Une fille.

Leur attrapeur était une fille. Elle s'était aisément dirigée au dessus des autres joueurs afin de se positionner face à Iris, le vert de sa robe contrastait avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux couleurs ébènes, parfaitement bien attaché en queue de cheval, flottait au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait sur le terrain. Luke échangea des regards surpris avec le reste de son équipe, en soit le fait qu'une fille occupe le post d'attrapeur dans une équipe cela n'était pas exceptionnel, mais qu'une fille soit dans l'équipe de Serpentard et au poste d'attrapeur, c'était du jamais vu, et tout le stade en était surpris.

Cependant le blanc général fut de courte durée car Mme Bibine à peine arrivée sur le terrain siffla le début de la rencontre tout en lançant le souafle dans les aires et libérant les autres balles.

\- Et c'est Ted Lupin qui emporte le souafle, merveilleux capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il se faufile aisément laissant les serpentards incapable de riposter, cria Ashton dans le micro, alala quand vont-ils…  
\- Et Calum Hood récupère le souafle assez facilement, à noter que l'équipe de gryffondor à une très mauvaise défense ce qui facilitera la tâche au poursuiveur de Serpentard lorsque il marquera.  
\- Eh Sparks, on a pas une mauvaise défense c'est vous qui faites que tricher !  
\- Pardon Irwin, si ton équipe est nul c'est pas..  
\- Irwin, Sparks ! Le match ! cria McGonagall.  
\- Pardon madame... Et oh mais quelle belle reprise, Luke Hemmings récupère le souafle, et fonce vers les buts adverses, une passe à Léonie Jones, reprise de Lupin qui le repasse à Hemmings, qui évite un cognard lancé par McLay batteur chez Serpentard et... BUT ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !  
\- C'est bon on à compris Irwin, souffla la jeune Serpentard, bref le match continue, et c'est le poursuiveur de Serpentard John Ferguson qui a le souafle et qui file à tout allure vers les buts, il fait une passe à Hood qui remonte rapidement le terrain, mais c'est Léonie qui récupère le souafle et vole maintenant vers les buts de Serpentard, suivit de près par Lupin et Hemmings et... AÏE un cognard en pleine tête pauvre enfant... c'est Jason Walker poursuiveur et capitaine chez Serpentard récupère le souafle laissé par Léonie..  
\- Walker est pris en chasse par Lupin et Hemmings, mais... OUILLE un cognard lancé par McLay, également chez Serpentard heurte Walker qui laisse tomber le souafle que récupère Hemmings avant de filer vers les buts de Serpentard, remarquez tout de même que l'équipe de Serpentard n'est pas très habile, et AÏE Sparks, ça fait mal !  
\- Merci Irwin pour les commentaires utiles, quoi qu'il en soit il semblerait qu'Hemmings ai la chance de son côté, il passe le souafle à Léonie qui vole vers les anneaux et..  
\- BUT ! BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR ! DANS TES DENTS SPARKS ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! LE SCOR ET DE 20 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !  
\- Mais les Gryffondor semble se reposer sur leur laurier car Calum Hood vient de les devancer à une folle allure, il évite le cognard lancé par Clifford et sème les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor...

Luke volait le plus vite possible afin de rattraper Calum qui avait de l'avance sur lui.

Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de Calum, l'attrapeur de Serpentard lui coupa la route en descendant un flèche suivit de prés par Iris.

\- Ah il semblerait que les deux attrapeur ai repérer le vif d'or, commenta Ashton.  
\- BUT ! Calum profites de ce manque d'attention de la part du gardien de Gryffondor pour marquer ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! En se qui concerne les attrapeur, Malia Hood nouvelle recrue chez Serpentard fait ces preuves et devance largement Iris dans leur course pour obtenir le Vif d'or !

C'était donc elle là fameuse soeur de Calum, elle semble moins mauvaise que son frère, songea Luke mais ce dernier fut sorti de ses pensés par Michael qui ce posta à ces côtés pour renvoyer un cognard qui allait le faire tomber.

\- Fais gaffe Luke faudrait pas que ta gueule d'ange soit abimée, le taquina le bleuté.  
\- Merci Mike ! cria Luke en s'élançant vers Léonie.

Luke avait donc récupéré le souafle que lui avait passé Léonie, et avec Ted il avancé vers les buts de Serpentard, il fit une passe à Ted qui lança le souafle et marqua à nouveaux.

\- 30 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Serpentard n'a qu'a bien se tenir ! tonna Ashton dans son micro.

***

Cela faisait à peu prés une heure et demie qui le match avait commencé et le score était maintenant de 70 points à 60 points à faveur de Gryffondor, mais rien n'était gagné car le Vif d'or d'une valeur de 150 points se baladait toujours librement.

Alors que Luke volait afin de récupérer le souafle au Serpentard, il ne compris pas comment mais le poursuiveur adverse, Jason Walker, laissa tomber la balle, surement par inadvertance et Luke la rattrapa avant que celle ci n'assomme Malia Hood qui faisait un ronde à la recherche du Vif d'or. La jeune fille qui senti un coup de vent releva la tête et lui adressa un signe de remerciement avant d'à nouveaux partir en piqué, Luke lui repartie immédiatement vers les buts adverses. Mais il senti quelqu'un se coller à sa droite.

\- Alors Hemmings, pas encore tombé c'est surprenant !  
\- Lâches-moi Hood, vous avez perdue de toute manière !  
\- C'est que tu crois sale Sang de bourbe, dit Serpentard et lui donnant un grand coup de tout son poids.

Cette attaque de Calum déstabilisa Luke qui faillit tomber de son balais laissant glissé le souafle que le jeune Hood récupéra avant de filer vers les buts de Gryffondor, Luke fit un virage serré et alors qu'il allait récupérer le souafle un coup de sifflet retenti.

\- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH DANS TA FACE SPARKS ! hurla Ashton.  
\- Monsieur Irwin !  
\- Pardon Madame, l'émotion... C'est donc après une lutte acharnée entre les deux attrapeurs qu'Iris l'attrapeur de Gryffondor attrape le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte avec 220 points ! dit de nouveau Ashton plus posément.  
\- Espérons que cette avance permette enfin à la Maison Gryffondor d'obtenir la coupe de Quidditch, souffla Cassandra Sparks dans le micro.  
\- Eh Sparks un problème peut être ?

Pendant que les deux commentateur se disputaient Luke qui était haut dans le ciel entreprit une descente paisible afin de retrouver son équipe au sol qui s'amassait autour d'Iris qui tendait sa mains avec le Vif d'or.

\- Attention ! hurla quelqu'un.

Luke regarda alors qui avait crié mais il reçut un cognard en pleine tête. Ce violent choc le sonna immédiatement et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se laisser glisser de son balais et de sombrer dans un trou noir, fut Malia Hood un bras pointé en sa direction.


	13. 13. Mise en Garde

Tout le stade regarda la scène impuissant. Luke très haut dans le ciel tombait et se tordait dans les airs tel un pantin désarticulé. Alors qu'il perdait de l'altitude de seconde en seconde, McGonagall se leva, tendit ces bras et sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, Luke très proche du sol, ralentit comme porté par l'air, et toucha le sable plus délicatement que prévu.

***

Luke se sentait serin même s'il ignoré où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit calme et paisible jusque à ce qu'une désagréable sensation d'être observé s'empare de lui et ne le pousse à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout autour de lui était flou mais peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il distingua trois têtes penchées sur lui.

-Luke ! dit Capucine en se jetant sur lui, Tu nous as fais sacrément peur !

Encore sonné et quelque peu désorienté Luke répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille puis demanda à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On c'est tous regroupés autour d'Iris et du coup on a pas remis les cognards dans la malle, résultat tu t'en es pris un de plein fouet, je t'avais pourtant dis de protéger ta gueule d'ange, le taquina Michael.  
-Du coup tu es tombé de ton balais et McGonagall t'as empêcher de te transformer en crêpe mais bon t'as heurté le sol assez violemment quand même et ça fait exactement, Ashton regarda sa montre qui affichait 18h20 puis re-regarda Luke, 6h30 que tu joues à la belle aux bois dormant  
-Je vois, fit Luke en se rallongeant car sa tête commencée à tourner.  
-Allez ! Vous pouvez sortir maintenant que vous lui avez parlé, il a besoin de repos ! fit l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, en s'approchant du lit de Luke et en chassant des ses mains ces trois amis.  
-Bon on se revoit demain hein, lui dit la rouquine en l'enlaçant une dernière fois.  
-À demain mec, et reposes toi bien Belle aux bois dormant, rigola Michael qui s'éloignait vers la porte suivit d'Ashton et Capucine.  
-Bon Monsieur Hemmings comment va votre tête ? Vous vous êtes aussi cassé trois côtes, j'accélère le processus de guérison elle se ressouderont plus rapidement mais ça risque de faire un peu mal, buvez ça, dit elle tout en tendant un gobelet remplit d'un liquide bleu électrique, et oui c'est pas bon, je sais, souffla l'infirmière bon maintenant changez vous et reposez vous, on vous apportera le repas, lui sourit elle en lui tendant son pyjama à rayures grises et blanches.

Luke se leva difficilement à cause de ses côtes qui lui faisant atrocement mal et ferma les rideaux, qui servait de paravant, autour du lit. Après s'être changé, il se recoucha puis attendit son repas, et c'est épuisé et en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur provoqué par le remède qu'il tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh insista pour le garder encore une journée, jusque à ce que ces côtes soit totalement ressoudées. Ashton qui était passé dans la matinée pour lui apporter des vêtements lui avait également laissé le livre des prophéties pour qu'il puisse continuer les recherches et un peu plus tard, dans un élan de courage Luke c'était mis à travailler l'histoire de la magie. En fin de journée il reçut la visite de ces trois amis. Alors que Michael lui racontait de quel manière il avait savamment désarmé Chuck Spock un élève de Serdaigle, en cour de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Mme Pomfresh arriva en leur disant qu'ils avaient suffisamment passés de temps avec le blessé et qu'il était temps de le laisser se reposer. Après une tentative de négociation qui échoua face à la fermeté de l'infirmière, les trois gryffondors repartirent en trainant les pieds et Luke se replongea dans sa lecture lorsque on amena quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie. Luke ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait car on déposa le blessé à l'autre bout de la salle mais, de loin, il reconnu les robes de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard. Alors que le blessé, qui semblait être Paul McLay, gémissait sur son lit, un de ses coéquipier, qui n'était autre que Malia parlait avec l'infirmière. Quand elles eurent finis et que Mme Pomfresh partie chercher un remède, la jeune serpentard, après une brève hésitation se dirigea vers Luke.

-Hey ! le salua-t-elle timidement.  
-Oh.. euh.. salut, répondit Luke un peu perdu.  
-Tu vas mieux depuis ta chute ?  
-Euh ouais, si on veut, je me demande ce qui fait le plus mal, le fait de tomber de plusieurs mètres ou de ressouder une côte, sourit-il maladroit.  
-Oh je vois, rit-elle doucement, Euh ... Je voulais te remercier, lors du match, quand tu as évité que je me fasse assommer par le souafle, merci, lui dit-elle timidement.  
-Oh y'a pas de quoi, bon ton équipe me l'a repiqué après mais bon, rit-il un peu nerveux.  
-Bon.. j'y vais et rétablies toi bien, dit la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.  
-Merci !

Malia se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et mis à part les gémissement de Paul, Luke passa une bien meilleurs nuit que la précédente.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réussit à négocier avec Mme Pomfresh, Luke put enfin sortir et se rendit directement dans la grande salle afin de pouvoir petit déjeuner avec ces amis.

En fin de journée il accompagna Michael à l'entrainement, mais étant dispensé, lorsqu'il vit que le ciel menaçait de pleuvoir, il se dirigea vers le château. Luke marchait dans les couloirs où seul ces pas raisonnaient, il avait décidé de rejoindre Capucine et Ashton surement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de continuer leur recherche.

-Eh ! Toi !

Luke se retourna et vit Calum et Alex derrière lui, sans y prêter une grande attention il continua son chemin tranquillement, mais les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement.

-Hey Hemmings ! Je te cause ! cracha Calum tout en saisissant Luke par l'épaule et en le retournant de façon à ce qu'il soit dos au mur avant de le saisir par le col de sa chemise.  
-Pourrais-tu me laisser passer Hood, répondit Luke agacé.  
-Faut que tu redescendes Hemmings, tu te prends pour qui !  
-Écoutes, j'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi, alors lâches moi, dit Luke énervé en essayant de se dégager.  
-Tu vois il prend de l'assurance, dit Alex un peu en retrait derrière Calum.  
-Pas du tout, allez…  
-Tais-toi! le coupa Calum, tu te prends pour qui hein !? Qui t'en as donné le droit ?  
-Mais de quoi tu parles Hood ? Vas te faire soigner !  
-Joues pas au con avec moi Hemmings ! dit méchamment Calum en resserrant sa mains sur le col de Luke, Dois je te rappeler ton statut ? T'es qu'un sang-de-bourbe ! T'es en bas de la chaine alimentaire, alors je te préviens, tu t'approches de ma soeur encore une fois, t'es mort ! C'est compris ! ... C'est compris ? cria Calum en mettant un coup de point dans l'abdomen de Luke.  
-Aargh, souffla Luke en se pliant sous le poids de la douleur.  
-Fais pas ta chochotte Hemmings, ricana Alex toujours derrière Calum.  
-Il est hors de questions que ta race fasse encore du mal à ma famille ! souffla Calum à l'oreille de Luke, Alors ne l'approches plus, je me suis bien fais comprendre ?  
-Ou… Oui, souffla Luke encore affecté par la douleur.  
-Bien ! siffla Calum en lâchant Luke qui s'effondra au sol, Je t'ai à l'oeil Hemmings, fit Calum alors qu'il partait vers la salle commune de Serpentard toujours suivit d'Alex.

Luke mit quelques secondes avant de se relever, sa côte lui faisant atrocement mal, mais il reprit le chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé dans la salle commune il ne vit pas ses amis et traça directement jusqu'à sa chambre, afin de se reposer. Il s'allongea et essaya d'oublié la douleur qui criait en lui. Quand Michael revint de son entrainement il trouva un Luke endormit et décida de ne pas le réveiller au moment du dîner, lui rapportant une assiettes de gâteau aux carottes.

Le lendemain matin, Luke fut le premier levé, sa côte lui faisait beaucoup moins mal que lorsqu'il s'était couché, mais il prit son temps pour se préparer afin de ne pas faire de faux mouvements. Il était silencieux et repensait aux événements de la veille. Certes il avait ressenti de la douleur physique mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne saurait expliquer, comme si une petite lumière avait été presque éteinte par les ordres de Calum mais aussi comme si cette même petite lumière le poussait à désobéir.

Alors qu'il s'attablait, il fut vite rejoint par Ashton, Capucine et Michael qui rigolaient bruyamment à une blague du bouclé. Luke resta silencieux durant tout le petit déjeuné observant ces amis rire et discuter. Mais Capucine avait bien remarqué que son ami avait quelque chose sur le coeur et c'est donc naturellement qu'elle était allée lui glisser à l'oreille « Tu ne m'auras pas Luke, je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dis ce qui ne va pas » avant de partir vers sa salle de cours.


End file.
